


A K I R A

by Saeraphine



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeraphine/pseuds/Saeraphine
Summary: 在这个白天和黑夜一样昏暗无天日的混乱都市Toshima里，Akira与一个男人邂逅了。在所有人都一边喊着“Shiki"的名字一边逃命的时候，Akira逆着人流主动前往那个男人的所在处，仿佛被命运的齿轮推动着身体。昏暗的小巷里，两人刀锋相交，瞳孔对上的那一刻起，那在月光下越发妖异的红色眼眸锁定了Akira。
Relationships: Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 3





	A K I R A

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情向加肉的补全，YM线

**出会い**

在这个白天和黑夜一样昏暗无天日的混乱都市Toshima里，Akira与一个男人邂逅了。

在所有人都一边喊着“Shiki"的名字一边逃命的时候，Akira逆着人流主动前往那个男人的所在处，仿佛被命运的齿轮推动着身体。

昏暗的小巷里，两人刀锋相交，瞳孔对上的那一刻起，那在月光下越发妖异的红色眼眸锁定了Akira。

Akira毫不畏惧，直直地和他对视的双眸，锐利而热情，仿佛在燃烧，又仿佛锋利的冰.

明知道实力不足，却不会被恐惧所掌控，而是一往无前。

没有被污染的，无垢的眼眸，和这个城市的杂鱼们有天壤之别。

真是有趣。

Akira咬着牙和眼前强大到不可思议的男人对视，握着匕首的双手颤抖着，直面Shiki压倒性的压力。

男人红色的瞳孔在月光下闪烁着，长长的黑色睫毛投下阴影，注视太久仿佛会被吸进去。

“杂碎。” 

冷哼一声，Shiki收回了武器，拉开了距离。

仿佛能贯穿人心的红眸在Akira的脸上流连了几秒，几乎让他以为是错觉。Shiki转身离去，长长的皮衣外套在身后摇摆。

看着男人优雅而高大的背影消失在城市的阴影里，Akira脱力坐在了地面上，双手到现在还颤抖着。

他的心也在颤抖着，是恐惧，还是别的什么?

能单方面碾压他的对手，第一次遇见。在Bl@ster的对手太过无聊，和这个男人带给他的感觉完全不能相比。

十几年来，这也许是第一次Akira感到热血沸腾。

这就是“Shiki"吗···从看到他的照片那一瞬感觉到的莫名吸引力，在本人面前不堪一击。

男人绝对性的强大和存在感，让Akira的目光不可抗拒地被吸引。

也许在那时，他已经无法回头了。

Akira很强，强大而冷淡，会用锋利的眼眸注视着比自己体型大了几倍的对手，然后在一瞬之间解决战斗。然后冷漠地越过所有人，离开为了他而欢呼的人群。

他的外表也十分优异，剔透的眼眸，白皙的肤色和挺直的鼻梁，优美的身材和帅气的侧脸，战斗时的姿态更是可以被称为“美丽”。

Keisuke的眼里只看得到Akira一个人，他无法不去注视Akira，和他在一起的每一秒都仿佛天国。

但是Akira从未主动把他看在眼里，正视他的存在。

就像现在。

他们走在Toshima的大街上时，所有人开始四处逃窜，嘴里喊着“Shiki”的名字，仿佛看见了死神。

Keisuke并不知道Shiki是谁，他还在疑惑，Akira突然一把拉着他的袖子跑进了一旁的大楼。他一直跑到了楼顶，然后盯着一个方向不动了。

“到底发生了什么，Akira？Shiki是····”

“Keisuke，看那里。”

Akira用专注而锋利的视线注视着一个方向，他往那里看去，这栋建筑的远处有一片围着铁丝网的空地，里面站着十几个人。

他惊呼一声，因为这些人的架势竟然是要十几个同时跟一个人战斗——十几个男人围住了一个修长的身影。

神奇的是，即使人数上处于绝对的劣势，看着那个男人的背影，你却不觉得他会输。

黑发的高大男人穿着黑色的长外套，坚定而毫无畏惧的背影透出绝对的自信和强大，手中的日本刀在日光下折射出冰冷的白光。

“那个男人···”

Keisuke低喃出声，为那个男人的存在感而惊叹。

下一秒，那边的战斗打响了。

喝了Line的这些人睁着疯狂的眼眸冲向黑衣的男人，手中的武器在空中挥出风声，男人侧过脸看向攻击的方向，雪白深邃的侧脸离铁棒的距离不足一米。

男人举起右手的日本刀，用单手抵挡住了袭击，武器相接时袭击者的手抖了起来，男人的手臂纹丝不动。

抬起手臂轻易地把那人打退，Shiki冲向了其他人。

他的动作很快，他人的攻击在他的面前仿佛慢动作一样不堪一击，只会被他干脆利落地压制，然后斩首。

日本刀仿佛切稻草一样把眼前的敌人一分为二，四处溅射的血液和内脏染红了整片区域，男人恐怖的力量把观战的两人惊住了。

“太···太可怕了，那家伙···到底是何方神圣···”

Shiki的黑衣在血雨中摇摆，深邃苍白的侧脸被血滴染红，然而男人那双狭长的眼眸却比鲜血还要血红，有一种妖异的美丽。

Keisuke在看到男人正脸前下意识移开了视线，那人释放出来的气场和压力离这么远都能被感知到，让他不安了起来。

他看向Akira，然后微微睁大了眼眸。

一直都对他人毫无兴趣的Akira依旧凝视着黑衣男人的方向，眼眸微微睁大，带着震惊的神色，仿佛被男人战斗的姿态所吸引。

他的眼眸在熟知Akira的Keisuke眼里仿佛燃烧了起来一样热烈，那股专注和近乎崇拜的敌意刺痛了他的眼睛。

Akira从未像这样把他刻在眼里，他所看向的，永远是前方，是敌人，是那个吸引着所有人的注意力的黑色身影，是强大的人。

如果他也能变得像那个黑衣男人一样强大，Akira会不会回头看他？

**接触**

再次见到Shiki,是在寻找Keisuke的踪迹的时候。

“是之前的杂碎吗。”

男人的声线低沉而华丽，然而他侮辱性的言语却惹怒了Akira，他咬牙瞪了回去。

“我没有听你的命令的必要。”

回答他的是一记毫不留情的殴打，刀柄在下巴留下火辣辣的痛感。然而比起痛苦更令人折磨的是他面对Shiki毫无还手之力的事实。

他的自尊在男人面前渺小而羸弱，一只手就可以轻易捏碎。

被肆意拿捏的愤怒和对Shiki的杀意甚至超越了对死的恐惧，这是Akira第一次对另一个人有如此强烈的情感。

Shiki也是第一次对算不上对手的人花费这么多口舌和耐心。

他无情的血红眸子把Akira锁在眼中，费解为何自己会对这个人有如此大的兴趣。

这世界上只有两种人，杂碎和敌人。

然而当Akira用反抗的眼神瞪视他，一种让他臣服的冲动就会升起，想慢慢的驯服，摧毁他的精神。

想杀的话很轻易就可以做到，可是杀掉就没有意思了。

而且那双桀骜的眼睛，面对着死亡也要死守住尊严的态度，总让他觉得有些在意。但是理由却一时半会儿想不起来。

Shiki若有所思的眼眸斜着看向夜空中的月亮，苍白深邃的五官在月光下有种冰冷的魅力。

——蠢货。

“哼。”男人冷哼一声，不知道想起了什么，迈着不紧不慢的步子消失在黑暗的小巷子里。

Shiki提着那个男人留下的皮箱来到了Arbito的城堡前。

“啊，是原液吗，这个量···真是十分感谢～”

金发的男人打开皮箱时发出了喜悦的感叹，仿佛发现了腐肉的野狗，一副贪婪的嘴脸。

黑衣男人冷酷地看着，似乎对皮箱里的内容毫不在意。

屋子角落发出金属的碰撞声，Shiki用余光扫了一眼，发出嘲弄的嗤笑。

“你的口味还是一如既往的特殊啊，光是看着就让人恶寒呢。

Arbitro最痛恨人侮辱他的艺术品位，戴着假面的脸黑了下来。

“还有什么事情吗，陪这孩子睡觉的时间快到了。”

“不是‘睡觉’而是‘折磨’吧？”

留下一句阴阳怪气的嘲讽，Shiki干脆地转身离去，快要及地的黑色外套在修长的双腿后随风摆动。

【说这话也不看看自己做的事。】

Arbitro恨恨地看着男人的背影，暗想那人明明做的事情也比自己好不了多少。

要说他为什么会知道，因为Ilu Re刚到这个城市的时候曾收下了一个他的“作品”。

那是两年前的事情了，提着皮箱，穿着皮衣皮裤的男人出现在他的面前。血红的眼眸，黑色的短发，宛如刀锋一样锐利而不可侵犯。

他把“Line"的原液交给了他。

虽然不知道他的目的为何，为了长期性的留住这桩宝贵的生意，他想用他宝贵的”作品“们贿赂Shiki。只要是男人就不会拒绝他那些顺从宛如人偶，精致漂亮的孩子。

“不用了，我对钱没有兴趣。”

男人冰冷地拒绝了，雪白的侧颜深邃而毫无感情，仿佛一座大理石雕塑。

“呵呵，我即将展现的可不是钱能随便买到的东西。他们是无价的艺术品～”

Shiki歪头，猩红的眸子闪过兴味，然后轻轻笑了。

“哦？”

Arbitro领着男人修长的身影走进了一间昏暗的地下房间，烛火的映照下三两个裸体的青少年宛如人偶一样坐在墙角。带着项圈的身体上带着刻意的伤痕，仿佛已经死去的眸子里毫无生气。

“你有个不得了的嗜好呢。”

黑衣的男人打量着地上的几个少年，不得不说这个可悲的杂碎还真的勾起了他的几分兴趣。

——完全地支配一个人，控制他人的一切，会是什么样的感觉？

到那时候，也许他的控制欲就能被完全满足了吧。

“请您自由地挑选喜欢的，我还可以根据您的喜好给他们加上‘装饰’和‘改良’。”

Arbitro走到房间深处的一个金属架子前，上面摆放着各种工具，手术用具等等。

“如果您喜欢残缺的，我可以帮您去掉眼球，四肢等等。当然，纹身，穿孔等等也是可以的。”

Shiki血红的眸子在架子上的各种道具上扫了一遍，随即停留在了一个不起眼的小盒子上。盒子的玻璃盖子后摆放着一枚银色的穿孔针。

一直注意着男人的Arbitro当然没有放过这个细节，走上前取下了小盒子。

“您有着低调的品味呢，那我这就做好准备，帮您完成您的心愿——”

“不用了。”

Shiki直接拿过了小巧的盒子，放在了皮外套的内层口袋里。

“如果标记的人不是所有者，那标记存在的意义也没有了。”

男人的声音低沉而华丽，说出了残酷的话语，带着几分愉悦和绝对性的话语权。

“那么，您喜爱的是这里面的哪个孩子呢——”

Shiki侧头扫视了一圈，没有发现有哪个引起了他的兴趣。

“随便。”

说着高大的男人就走出了昏暗的地下室，左手握着日本刀的刀鞘，背影包含了一股绝对的自信和强大的气息。

Arbitro选了三人里面最漂亮的“作品”，给他洗干净换上简单的衣服，脖子上的项圈和铁链还保留着。

面无表情的少年随着他摆弄，哪怕敏感脆弱的部位被碰也毫无反应，仿佛真正的人偶。

这些作品和他的“狗”，啊不是，Kau有绝对性的差别。

他们失去了大部分的自主意识，只会听从，却不会主动做任何事。

而Kau却可以在这个地方到处晃悠，主动接近和依赖他，小心而热情地舔舐他的手。

但只要是他的作品，他就会疼爱他们，这一次他只能祈祷那个神秘的男人会像他一样好好爱惜这孩子。

在Arbitro领着人出来后，Shiki只是不置可否地扫了眼奴隶的脸，然后拉住了奴隶项圈的铁链。

“时间到了我会再来的。”

留下一句暧昧不清的话，黑衣的男人宛如牵着一只狗一样拉着奴隶消失在了Arbitro的眼前。

Shiki领着他的“酬劳”回到了他的临时住所，城市边缘一栋完好的公寓楼，水和电都流通着，在这个被战争摧毁的城市里十分难得。

把一言不发的奴隶扔在第二间房的床上，他拿出外套口袋里的银色穿孔，打量着玩偶一样毫无人气的男人。

“······”

果然，他对毫无生气的物品没有丝毫想法。

虽然占有一个人的全部的想法本身很有趣，但是如果对方连起码的交流都做不到，他不会感到任何成就感。

把盒子收到床头柜里，男人毫无温度的猩红眸子看向床上的奴隶，眼底浮现的残酷让人不寒而栗。

隔日，黑衣的男人牵着动作不便的奴隶回到了Arbitro的地方。

保镖打开门的一瞬，Shiki毫不留情地把奴隶推了进去，站立不稳的奴隶倒在了地上。

“这是！发生了什么？！”

Arbitro走了出来，爱惜地扶起地上的青年，随后惊诧地看向Shiki的方向。

“这孩子怎么成这样了···还，还真是粗暴的大人呢···”

青年的身上是一片片的青紫和伤痕，嘴角也出血了，显然遭受了殴打。

Shiki的语调是理所当然的残酷：”无反应的玩具实在太过无趣了，下手就重了一些。“

“他碍事了。本来想砍了的，这玩意连弄脏我的刀的资格都没有。你带回去吧，人偶收集不是我的兴趣。”

留下冰冷的话语，男人又离去了，似乎多待一秒钟都不愿意。

Arbitro颤抖着摸了摸青年流血的嘴角，沉吟。

“虽然没期待那个人会有温柔的一面，但是没想到那位会喜欢虐待···真是

意料之外呢。”

废墟的都市上空，Shiki站在大楼边缘眺望着眼前末日一样的景色，血红的眸子里只有毫无感情的冷漠。

虽然刚来到这个城市不久，但是这个地方潜伏的欲望，血腥和黑暗在他眼里一目了然。

男人的嘴角勾起了浅浅的笑容，他知道，只有在这个地方，生存的法则是弱肉强食，和战场上毫无不同。

他所信奉的一切都是这里的基准，他能在这里尽情释放本性，去追寻他的敌人。

这个世界变得越来越软弱，人们害怕着战争，害怕疼痛，害怕死。

一旦有了弱点和恐惧，就会变成弱者。弱者只配臣服于强者的脚下，把一切都供奉给强者。

只有弱者会依赖他人，产生软弱的感情，聚集在一起生活，仿佛待宰的羔羊。

而现在的世界，在被弱者支配着。

而无法适应的旧时代的人们，会聚集在这样的城市，寻找欲望和本能的发泄处。Bl@ster和Igra在根本上没有任何不同。

Toshima完美融合了旧世界和新时代，利益为上的新社会和强者为尊的旧时代的冲突在这里尤为明显。

人们为了非法药物的利益在这里聚集，却用着最原始的方式达成目的，仿佛只是在找释放黑暗的借口。

Shiki属于旧时代，属于这个社会的黑暗面。

给予他耻辱的人只有死，他不允许，也不会承认自身的弱小。

阻碍他的人，不管是谁，都只有死这一条路。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**终了**

时间回到现在，Akira站在倾盆大雨中，对上了Keisuke充满恶意的眼神。

他试着交流，把内心的想法都告诉了他。

然而，没有任何用。

Keisuke听不到，也不会听他要说的话。

“呃····咳咳····Keisuke！”

Akira挣扎着，然而他的好友的手还是掐住了他的脖子，缓慢却坚定地缩紧了力道。

看着对方被Line污染的疯狂双眸，Akira眼睁睁地看着Keisuke舔了一口自己的血液，并发出痛苦的哀嚎。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

然后，一切都回到了寂静之中。

足以淹没他的悲伤涌了上来，他倒在了地上，失去了动力。

直到靴子踩在雨水中的声音响起。

Akira从悲痛和疲劳中睁眼，对上了一双具有压迫力的血红眼眸。

啊，在最差劲的时机遇到了最不想遇到的那一个人。

他连叫出他名字的力气都没有了。

他只想就这样随着雨水，和Keisuke一起消失在这世界上。

“脸色可真难看。”

男人仿佛嘲讽的话语没有任何重量，Akira已经没有生气的力气了。

“我说过再让我看到你窝囊的表情，就没有下一次了。”

Shiki直直地看向Akira，不知为何，每次这人的脸上有着恐惧，疲惫和虚弱的表情，就让他很不愉快。

回想起初见时那对无惧而火热的眸子，这些杂碎会有的软弱表情不适合他。

然而Akira还是没有起来的打算。

“你就这么想死吗？”

“随你怎么样，别管我了行吗。”

俯视着地面上的Akira，Shiki宛如实质的视线在他的身上转了一圈，停留在了他领口白皙的锁骨上。

眼神和行为如此刚烈桀骜的一个人，却拥有一副能轻易让人升起欲望的身体。如果只有这点实力，在这个城市里迟早会被人吞吃入腹吧。

Shiki勾起嘴角，掀起了Akira的红色T恤，那白皙精瘦的身体顿时暴露在空气中，瞬间被雨水打湿。

“！？”

Akira挣扎起来，男人带着皮手套的掌心顺着他的腹部摸了上去，停在胸膛上，那种触感让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

下一秒，Shiki重重地抓住了他的裤裆，让他惊叫出声。

“如果想当个弱者，我就像对待弱者一样对待你。”

“停下！”

Akira试图推开男人，但是在Shiki绝对的强大面前宛如试图动摇一座大山一样毫无作用。黑发的青年重重地在Akira的脖子上吸吮着，把Akira的话扼杀在了喉咙里。

他的喊叫声似乎传到了不远处倒地的人的耳朵里，穿着蓝色工装的男人抬起了头，撑起的手臂颤抖着，看向纠缠在一起的两人。

Shiki漫不经心地对上那人的视线，随即勾起了兴味的笑容。

一眼就看出这个人喝了Line,思考似乎在癫狂和理智之间跳跃，无法控制自己，和之前死在他刀下的无数杂碎一样。

然而即使理智都被吞噬了，在那双眼睛里还是很清晰地读得出来，这人对这家伙的执着和对他的愤怒。

因为他对身下的这个人出手了···吗。

有趣。不由自主笑了出来，真是一件令人愉悦的事。

在别人的面前宣示主权，占有这个家伙，没有比从他人身边夺走想要的事物更让人有成就感的事情了。

“你看，你的同伴也在看这边呢。”

因为太过愉快，声音都带着笑意。猩红的眸子贪婪地注视着青年悲愤而羞耻的表情，不放过任何微小的表情。

果然，在刺激到一定程度后，这家伙还是向他还手了，拳头落在脸侧带来刺痛是十几年没有过的体验。

Shiki似乎没有生气，反而勾起了嘴角。

这家伙和别人果然是不同的，不管多么绝望和无力都会继续斗争，仿佛野兽一样难以驯服。

正因如此才会这么有意思。

掐住这人的咽喉，把他的反抗全部压制并一一奉还，给他看什么是绝对的力量，然后给予恐惧。

“我可以就这么掐碎你的喉咙，然后···侵犯你的尸体。”

即使如此，这个人还是没有放弃，或是屈服。即使喉咙被人掐住，也带着死也要让他流血的觉悟试图用指甲刮伤他的手臂。

“真是···有趣。”

难得有人可以让他产生兴趣，干脆带回去好了，让这家伙成为他一个人的所有物。

如果面对疼痛和恐惧都可以保持抗争的精神，那面对快感和其他需求呢？

——对这个人的反应很有兴趣。

“？！放我下来——”

发现男人把自己抱了起来时，Akira喊了出来。Shiki的脸在近距离注视着他，被雨淋湿的黑发贴在眉间，眼眸中嗜血的欲望和杀意消失殆尽，看起来像玻璃一样剔透冷漠。

“闭嘴。”

未知的恐惧在他的腹腔里升起，在渐渐流失的愤怒和其他情绪里显得越发鲜明。

这个男人到底想要干什么？

“从今天开始，你就是我的所有物。”

男人的声音毫无波动，绝对的命令一样的语气，在听到那句话时的想法，好象是愤怒，又或者是绝望？

已经记不清了。

Keisuke躺在地上的背影，看起来孤单极了。

两人离开后，Keisuke的手指动了起来。

BGM: Unrest inside (咎狗の血 OST)

<https://youtu.be/SikRM-mwaWE>

Shiki抱着Akira走进了一间公寓大楼，二楼的走廊里有左右两道门，男人用脚踢开了左边的铁门。

空旷的房间映入眼帘，水泥的地板和天花板，房间一角铺着白色床单的床，这里是···Shiki的房间吗？

下一秒，男人粗鲁地把他扔到了床上，干燥的床单立刻被他身上的雨水染湿。

高度紧张的Akira绷紧了身体，在男人把手放在了他袒露的胸腔上时反射性地弹了起来。

轻笑一声，Shiki也上了床，压在了他的身上。

深邃的血红眸子凝视着身下这具身体，带着皮手套的修长手指摸过Akira的胸口和优美的腹肌。

也许是因为年轻，也许是天生的体质，Akira拥有一身白皙光滑的肌肤，带着手套都看得出手感很好。

男人的指尖在他的身体上划过，停在了他的肚脐。

“这里不错。”

从床头柜里拿出了一个棕色的扁平玻璃瓶，男人用戏虐的眼神俯视着Akira，然后把瓶子里的液体泼在了他的身体上。

一股呛人的酒精气弥漫开来，冰凉的液体让他温暖了一点的身体再次如坠冰窖。

“想尝一口吗？” 看到他的反应，男人一眼就看出来Akira不怎么喝酒，愉悦的神色浮现在狭长的眸子深处。

捏住Akira的下巴，Shiki给他硬灌了几口高浓度的酒，喝不掉的酒从他的嘴角洒了出来，染湿了他的脖颈和衣领。

“哼，这副可悲的样子很适合你。”

男人带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起，那低沉的嗓音让他的喉咙紧了起来。

酒精强烈的气味和味道在口腔里扩散开来，Akira在喉咙里呛了起来，身体吸收了酒精变得越来越热，思考也迟钝了起来。

腹部传来一股异样的热意，他移动眸子看向下身，窥探到了Shiki探出来的猩红舌尖。血一下子涌到了他的头顶，这幅情景足以让他头晕脑胀。

男人苍白的双唇贴在他的肚脐上方，红红的舌尖在那一片绕着圈，仿佛捕获了猎物的猛兽，用舌尖寻找着最美味的部位。

Shiki···这个被Toshima的人们所畏惧的的男人，在对他做这种事····

Akira咬住了牙，心灵受到的冲击让他几乎不敢看向自己的肚子。

男人从他身上起开，从床头柜上拿下了一个小盒子，从里面取出了一根银针。

长长的针尖好像对准了他的肚子，Akira的腹肌一紧。

“你要干什····啧！”

他痛呼一声，男人把银针刺进了他的皮肤里，尖锐的疼痛让他下意识闭起了双眼。

“好好看着，我在你身上刻下印记的这一瞬间。”

Shiki的声音仿佛有股魔力，Akira睁开了颤抖的眼睑，视线停在了自己的肚脐上，那抹不断溢出的鲜红刺痛了他的双眼。

一条细细的血线从伤口里流了出来，顺着他白皙的皮肤蜿蜒而下。

男人不时伸出舌尖把即将流下他身体的血舔干净，手中的银针缓慢而坚定地在他的血肉里穿梭，从另一头冒了出来。

“啊····啧···！”

肚脐眼传来的刺痛和身体里异样的热度让Akira发出了微弱的声音，伏在他身上的男人笑了，具有压迫力的红眸上移，注视着他的脸。

“你喜欢疼痛吗？“

身下的人有着修长而精瘦的身躯，薄薄的一层肌肉摸起来丝滑而带着韧性，每一个部位都是恰到好处，正合他的口味。

他亲自加上去的银色穿孔镶嵌在肚脐白皙的皮肤里，血从伤口缓缓溢了出来，那是一幅美景。

Shiki伸出红红的舌尖舔舐着Akira肚脐的皮肤，口中血液的味道和之前闻到的无数次截然不同。没有丝毫的腥臭味，只有晕开的淡淡腥味，伴随着温度。

“啊······恩······”

耳边是那隐忍却带着几分色气的低吟，越是把猩红的液体送入口中，那种想把眼前的人吞吃入腹的冲动就越强大。

Akira的身体颤抖了起来，伤口被舔舐的热度和疼痛，和Shiki专注的表情让他也变得有些奇怪，一种异样的感觉似乎在渐渐苏醒。

闭上眼睛，下意识拒绝承认那股快感的存在。

除了疼痛和抗拒以外，他不应该有别的感觉。如果那疼痛给了他哪怕一点点的快感···那一定是Shiki的错。

是Shiki干的，都是这个男人·····

然而越是试图抹去，那双直直看进他的灵魂里的血红眼眸越是在脑海里浮现，身体深处的热度也越发鲜明。

“我会把你拉到地狱的深处——”

那人低沉悦耳的低语在他耳边响起，伴随着温热的呼吸，让他发晕，眼前越发昏暗，直到被黑暗吞没。

**侵略**

“跟我来。”

一双手把他从沉睡中唤醒，让他面对梦魇一样的现实。

“哗啦！”

Shiki面无表情地看着他在蓄了热水的浴缸里挣扎，修长高大的体型和黑色的皮衣让他在站在这个弥漫着水蒸气，狭小的白色浴室里时给人一种无法忽视的存在感和压迫力。

男人苍白的肌肤和血红的瞳孔加深了视觉上的冲击，Akira下意识避免直视男人的脸。

完全看不出男人想做什么，Akira的脑子一片浆糊，直到滚烫的热水像针尖一样落在了他的脸上。

昏昏沉沉的脑海一下就被疼痛唤醒了，岩浆的雨落在了他的脸上，比起这种缓慢的折磨，他宁愿被打一顿。

Shiki端详着他呛水的样子，嘴角缓缓勾起残酷的笑容。绝望一点点在Akira的心里升了起来，以及对于未知的恐惧。

在他的未来的每一天, 这个男人都会以各种方式折磨他。

“脱。”

还没来得及平复呼吸，Akira听到男人好听却毫无起伏的声音，那命令一样的语气立刻激起了他的怒火和反抗心。

与此同时，他能感觉到自己的脸热起来。

“你开什么玩笑···！”

还没等他说完，男人提起他的领口让他从浴缸里站了起来，然后压到了墙边。

“脱。”

即使站着，他也不得不仰视面前的黑衣男人，和溢着绝对自信的血红眼眸对视了几秒后，咽下嘴里苦涩的失败感，他还是按他所说的做了。

他光裸着身体站在男人的面前，Shiki尽情把眼前这具身体的美好线条收入眼中，嘴角的笑容让Akira莫名发冷。

Akira的身体是男人里Shiki所见过最漂亮的，不但能引起他的施虐欲，还有性欲。皮肤光滑白皙，精致却带着优美的肌肉线条，还有漂亮修长的双腿。

作为玩具最好不过了。

视线从Akira的身体上移到他强撑意气的双眸，Shiki把他转了一面，用左手把他的脑袋钉在了墙上。

身体动弹不得，Akira感觉到Shiki在身后似乎有什么动静，心里一突。心慌让他试图转头看男人在做什么，然而脑后苍白的大手很快又把他按了回去。

一只温凉的手摸到了他的臀部，然后扳开了他的臀瓣，似乎有什么抵在了他最私密的位置。到了这个地步，用脚指头都能想到接下来会发生什么。

“不要····呃啊！”

滚烫而坚硬的火热硬生生挤进了他的入口里，毫不留情地继续前进，直到整根没入。从未被开辟过的甬道发出悲鸣，柔软的肠肉紧紧地吸住闯进来的异物，让冷静自持的Shiki都低喘一声。

“真紧啊。”

Akira已经听不到男人在他的耳边说了什么，火辣辣的疼痛从下体蔓延开来，从未体验过的剧痛和那股让人窒息的压力让他张嘴叫了出来。

“啊······哈······停····”

Shiki没有给他适应的时间，牢牢握住他的胯部开始在他的体内肆虐，他仿佛能听见体内的血肉被撕裂的声音，疼痛和那股鲜明的异物感占据了他的脑海。

疼痛和摩擦的热度从身体的深处传来，告诉他身后的男人进入到了多深的地方。

他正在被一个男人压在墙上强奸。

意识到这一点，身体上的疼痛连他作为男人的自尊心受到的伤害的十分之一都不到。

“啊····啊······”

控制不住地发出夹杂着疼痛的呻吟，Akira发现自己的身体慢慢地开始适应，疼痛和抵抗的心理开始麻木，被感官所支配。

“你现在的表情有多淫荡，自己都没有发觉吧。”

耳边传来男人渗入耳后的低语，带着挑逗。Akira低头藏起自己的表情，羞耻让他说不出任何驳回的话，他的身体是怎么了？

身后男人一记粗暴的顶弄让他顿时头脑一片空白，下体的前端传来一阵异样的快感。

他低头，Shiki带着皮手套的手指握住了他的性器，并且开始撸动，无法抗拒的甜美感觉开始从那里冉冉升起。

身后毫不留情地贯穿自己的硬物引起的疼痛和身前强烈的快感是如此的矛盾，却不可思议地融合在了一起，让他有些分不清哪个才是快感，哪个才是痛苦。

Shiki用修长的手指搓揉着Akira白皙浑圆的臀瓣，泛红的后穴痛苦地吞吐自己的性器，却紧紧吸附过来，仿佛不想他离开。

男人的呼吸渐渐加重，他抽插的节奏越来越快，重重地撞击着最深处的软肉，这人溢出的呻吟也渐渐高昂起来。

真是一具淫乱的身体，他饶有兴趣地凑到Akira的脸侧，不想放过他露出的任何表情。

“啊····恩···”

Akira扬起头来，无意识地抬起腰，把屁股凑到男人的面前，更方便进入。不断累积的快感让他的身体颤抖了起来，被Shiki粗暴的节奏带的越来越高，性器也到了释放的临界点。

就在他即将射精时，一只手紧紧篡住了性器的根部，涨得发疼的分身以及想要射精的欲望让他的呼吸都不畅了起来。

“想要解放吗？求我就让你解放。”

Shiki带着戏虐的声音在耳边响起，他咬唇，无论如何也不想向这人屈服，然而体内不断散发热度的硬物再次开始肆虐，让他叫出声来。

“我想······”

听着这人微弱的声音，Shiki扬起了具有成就感的笑容。

“听不到呢。”

“我想···射····”

支配的欲望被满足，在Akira看不到的地方，Shiki无情的眸子变得柔软起来，仿佛荡起波纹的水面。

Shiki抚过这人因为他而紧握的双手，为他所颤抖的身躯和肚脐被他刻上的印记。

他知道，在这个时刻，这人的身心都在被他所支配，所占有，变为他的东西。

Shiki松开了手，挺腰把抽出一半的性器重重插入，越发粗暴的力道让Akira的上半身都跟着晃了起来。

Akira黑蓝的发丝随着男人的动作晃动，原本冰冷锋利的青蓝色眸子因为快感和疼痛被泪水打湿，冷白的侧脸在热气里微微泛红，多了一种矛盾的冷艳感。

就这样抽插了几十下，Akira在“啊～”的一声后射了出来。因为高潮而绞紧的内里让Shiki闷哼一声，握住Akira的腰重重抽插几下后射了出来。

“嗯啊···！”

身体的最深处被滚烫的液体所填满，Shiki牢牢按住了他不断颤抖的腰，仿佛想把每一滴都灌进他的体内，作为被占有的证明。

好一会儿，Shiki才从他体内拔了出去，透明的液体混着精液从无法闭合的穴口流了出来，让他咬住了牙齿。

大口地喘着气，Akira只感觉腿都软了，体内所有的力气在高潮过后仿佛都蒸发了一样。身后的男人轻易地托住了他滑落的身体，游刃有余的血红双眸扫过顺着他大腿流下的白色液体，微不可见地闪烁了一下。

Akira无力地跪坐在浴缸的热水里，在高潮余韵的朦胧里，一只手掐住了他的下巴，逼他张开了嘴巴。

“收拾干净。”

他一开始并不理解男人在说什么，直到有一根粗大的东西塞进了他的嘴里。舌头尝到苦涩的味道，他才发觉自己含着的是什么东西。

——刚才还在侵犯他的东西。

即使在他身体里内射了，男人的这根依旧坚挺而火热。

早已没有了反抗的气力，Akira闭上了眼睛，顺从地含住了几乎塞满了口腔的性器。有些麻木的舌头顺着柱身绕了一圈，舔舐着前端溢出的粘液，男人独有的味道在舌尖晕开。

本应该感到厌恶和恶心的，不知为何，他却没有多大的抵触。

也许是被做了那种事后的影响，给他的思考带来了短暂的麻痹。

“唔····”

Shiki注视着Akira闭着眼睛含弄他的性器的样子，高潮刚过的身体在浴缸的热气里泛着粉色，总是吐出带刺的话语的粉色嘴唇被他肆意玩弄。

男人的嘴角扬起残酷而愉悦的笑容。

口中的硬挺突然拔了出去，Akira发出一声低叹，平复着呼吸，缓缓睁开眼睛。

下一秒，男人拉着他的手臂把他带出了浴缸里，裸着身体的Akira只能跌跌撞撞地跟着男人的脚步。

接下来会发生什么？他连思考的力气都没有了。

如果他放弃抵抗，也许就不会再痛苦了吧·····

**染まる**

等他再睁开眼睛，Shiki好像已经出门了。他从床上坐起来，才发现自己还是没穿衣服。

环顾四周，他的衣服被男人放在了床头柜上。伸出手去够，他才发觉右边的手臂似乎有些行动不便。

低头一看，右手腕被一副链接着铁链的手铐拷住了，铁链被绑在了在了金属的窗台上。

“······”

完全理解不了男人的想法，明明已经把门锁了，为什么还要绑住他？

想了一会儿也没有任何结果，他叹了口气，背靠在窗户旁闭上了眼睛。黑暗中，恢复了正常的思考让他想起了Keisuke，他是不是还倒在那里？会不会····

没有再想下去，他逼着自己去想别的事情。

思绪无可避免地回到了昨天，他经历的一切都历历在目，在他的内心里留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

Shiki，他到底想做什么？

Toshima最强的男人，挥动日本刀时凛冽的杀气，身后飞舞的黑色风衣，还有看向他时，洋溢着绝对自信的血红双瞳。

想到那个男人的时候，他肚脐的穿孔不由自主地跳动了一下，那人留在他身上的触感在他的身体里留下了记忆。

哪怕现在，下体还残留着微弱的痛感，随着他的动作显得越发鲜明。

“···啧！”

Akira努力压制升起的怒火，勉强套上了裤子，T恤却穿不上，只能光裸着上身。还好Toshima虽然时常下雨，气温却并不低。

一个人呆在什么都没有的房间里，他除了不停地思考以外，没有任何办法能打发时间。想得越多，那个男人的事在他的脑子里出现地越频繁。

回过神来，他惊觉Shiki在不知何时占据了他大部分的思绪。只有那个男人回来了，他才能从束缚里解脱出来；只有Shiki回来了，才能有食物和水······

他到底有什么目的？为什么偏偏是他？

在胡思乱想的时候，漫长的一天就这样过去了。

Akira放空的双眸盯着铁门，猜测着这扇门会打开的时候。就在这时，铁门外传来了不紧不慢的脚步声，他立刻认出了Shiki的脚步声。

男人苍白俊美的脸孔和漆黑的发丝出现在视野里，Akira屏住了呼吸，对上一双直直看进他灵魂深处的血红眼眸。

Shiki看着眼前的人精致的面容，剔透的瞳孔中有一股锋利的韧性，不论何时都毫不畏惧地直视他，不会被他的气场压倒。

让他越发想按着他的头，一点点逼着他臣服，成为他的所有物。

“这是食物和水。”

几包Solid和一瓶水被扔到了床上，Akira低头看了看。

“啊···蛋包饭味。”

一边伸手拿过一包Solid,Akira下意识低声说道。

Shiki当然不会错过这句话，男人深邃的红眸扫了过来，无声地注视Akira撕开包装在淡黄色的Solid上咬了一口。

Akira按耐不住地放下手中的包装纸，瞪向靠在墙上的黑衣男人，一直用强烈的视线盯着看，吃东西都快要吃不下了。

“···什么？”不耐烦的语气。

男人没有生气，反而露出了笑容。

“吃完了？这么一点就饱了？”

Shiki的声音带着一丝笑意，听着他意义不明的话，Akira皱起了眉。这家伙又想干嘛·······

男人走上前捏住了他的下巴，逼着他对视：“还没满足吧？这就喂饱你。”

说着，抓住了他的手腕，并用另一只手拽下了他松垮的长裤。下半身暴露在空气中的一瞬，Akira惊呼一声试图挣脱Shiki铁爪一样的钳制，却丝毫动弹不了。

在他耻辱的视线里，男人一边用自己的体重压制Akira的动作，一边解开了他的手铐。然后把两只手腕都拷在了一起。

“？！你干什——”

男人苍白的手握住他的膝盖，扳开了他的双腿，他的私处一览无遗。

残酷而兴味的红眸俯视着Akira羞耻无力的姿态，肆意的视线掠过他胸口，停在了肚脐的穿孔上。

Shiki伸手拨了拨镶嵌在皮肤里的银色金属，引起刺痛和痒意，让他低叫出声。

“不要碰我···！”

嗤笑一声，Shiki用牙齿脱下了手套，修长的手指重重地搓揉着他的乳头，肆意玩弄 。

男人把脸凑到了他的脖颈旁，顺着脖子一路舔下去，勾勒着他的肌理。猩红的舌尖滑过的地方，留下了无法忽视的热度和粘湿感，引起阵阵颤栗。

Akira只感觉穿孔处的皮肤鼓动了一下，连带着下面也有种勃起的感觉。

为什么？他不应该对这种人的触摸有反应的，然而身体却仿佛有着自己的意识，渐渐变得火热起来。

“哼，嘴上说得好听，你这不是很享受吗。”

男人轻笑，握住了Akira半硬的分身，粗鲁地撸动了起来，毫不留情的动作让他闷哼一声，下体传来的疼痛让他弓起了身体。

“不要····！啊！”

一根手指钻进了他的体内，不由分说地推进，直到埋在了他的臀缝里。身体下意识想挤出异物，火辣辣的疼痛让他惊呼出声。

感受着这人体内弹性柔软的内壁和温度，Shiki的呼吸略微加重，加入了一根手指，侵犯着Akira身体的更深处。

Akira的喉咙溢出急促的喘息，双手被手铐束缚着动弹不了，这样被迫接受男人的侵犯，让他不可避免地有一种被Shiki支配一切的感觉。

男人没有花多少功夫在扩张上，很快就抽出了手指，似乎并不在意对方能不能接纳他的东西。

火热坚硬的东西抵在了他的屁股上，Akira的喉咙滚动了一下，似乎在为接下来的疼痛做好准备。

他对上了一双深邃而残酷的红眸，男人的眼底带着笑意，似乎在享受着他无用的抵抗。

视线对上的一瞬，Akira停止了呼吸。

下一秒，滚烫坚挺的性器贯穿了他的下体，随着令人窒息的压力和疼痛在身体里蔓延开来，Akira仿佛有种心灵也被贯穿了的错觉。

“啊····啊·····停·····”

悲鸣一样的呻吟没有让男人停止哪怕一秒，Shiki抬着他的大腿开始挺腰，大开大合的抽插带来的是火辣辣的剧痛，Akira的胸膛不断起伏，试图在暴风雨一样的疼痛里保持理智。

Shiki握住了他的分身，一边挺腰一边开始摩擦他的性器，甜美的快感从那里蔓延开来。

那丝丝缕缕的快感在痛苦中太过明显，Akira不自觉的开始追寻那股快感，挺起了腰。

男人把他的一切收入眼底，从喉咙里发出低低的笑声。他倾身用舌头舔了舔Akira的乳头，然后吸吮起来。

“恩·····啊······”

一股奇异的感觉开始从胸口升起，男人火热的唇舌把微微挺立的乳头含入口中，那种从未体验过的触感让Akira惊叫出声。

Shiki的另一只手继续撸动他的分身，两处地方同时产生的快感和后穴的疼痛混杂在一起，过于强烈的刺激让他头晕目眩。

哪怕当男人松开手，开始在他体内肆虐，从狂风骤雨中的抽插里，Akira还是从痛苦里再次找到了那一丝甜美的快感。

口水从嘴角流了下来，Akira的呻吟渐渐高昂起来，火热的内壁绞紧，仿佛咬着插入体内的肉棒不松口，连抽插都困难了起来。

男人低低的喘息在他的耳边响起，伴随着越来越快的撞击，把他带上了高潮。

“啊····恩····啊！哈·····哈····”

Akira甜腻的呻吟同样在Shiki的耳边响彻，那沉醉在快感里时淫靡的叫声竟然让他差点控制不住欲望，只想把眼前的人吞吃入腹。

喘息着，Shiki用昏沉的红眸凝视Akira闭着眼娇喘的表情，从灵魂里被勾出的饥饿感让他看起来比恶魔还要可怕。

在这时，他在Akira的体内窥探到了被深深掩埋的冰山一角。

那堕落，淫乱的本性，足以让任何男人失去理智的诱惑。仿佛麻药一样能让人上瘾，为之疯狂的肉体。

只会让他想永远把这人锁在他的身下。

最后几下的撞击让Akira射了出来，白色的液体溅射到了他的胸口和脸上，止不住地喘息，他的体内因为高潮一夹紧，让Shiki也释放了出来。

“啊······”

喷洒在身体深处的火热液体让他低低地叫了出来，被一个男人内射的认知让他的脸因为羞耻而热了起来。

Shiki从他的身体里退了出来，带出一股他不敢直视的液体，弄脏了身下的床单。

“在浴室里把自己弄干净。”

说完，他把Akira的手铐解开，随手放在了窗台边。没有再看身后的人一眼，男人从空旷的房间里离开了。

铁门关上的声音响起，Akira握成拳的手在身侧的床上重重锤了一下，愤怒让他的胸口不断起伏，他发誓绝对要让那个男人付出代价。

他低头发现手腕上留下了红色的伤痕，应该是刚才挣扎的后果，他完全没有意识到。

没有过多在意，他下了床，拖着疼痛而无力的身体走向浴室。身体上的粘腻感让他厌恶，一秒也忍受不了了。

踩进狭窄的浴室，昨天发生的事情历历在目，Akira捏紧了拳头，本能地对这个空间产生了厌恶感。

走到淋浴下打开热水，他把身上粘腻的精液和汗水都冲了干净，头发也洗了。也许这就是人类的本能吧，洗了个热水澡而已，却让他感觉好多了。

刚要关掉水，身体的最深处传来微妙的痒意，他的身体一僵。浓稠的白色液体从某个难以启齿的地方漏了出来，却因为他下意识锁紧的入口迟迟流不出来。

“啧····！”

双手因为羞愤的心情微微发抖，他在一时之间陷入了两难。

让他去做这种事还不如杀了他，但是就这样把那男人射进去的东西留在里面也让他反感。

做了半天的心理说服，Akira哆嗦着把手指伸向了身后，然而肌肉因为站立而紧绷着，手指根本进不去。

咬紧了牙，他不得不坐在地面上，打开双腿，放松那一处的肌肉。

这次手指总算是进去了，他在往下泼的热水中闭上了眼睛，按耐着羞耻心继续手上的动作。

刚才被侵犯过的内壁十分敏感，一点小摩擦都会引起疼痛，Akira压抑着喘息，把体内的精液慢慢导出体外。

浓稠的乳白色液体在手指间溢出来，被热水冲刷后消失不见。

轻轻呼气，他终于睁开眼。下一秒，全身的血都涌到了他的脸上，Akira只感觉他的脸一下就热了起来。

浴室的门旁，穿着黑色高领上衣的男人抱着手臂在看着这边，一双殷红的眸子注视着他的一举一动，里面是他读不懂的情绪。

感觉到了Akira的惊诧和羞耻，Shiki的嘴角挂起愉悦的笑容。

男人放下手臂，一步步朝他走来。

高大的影子朝他笼罩了过来，Akira下意识往后挪，突然意识到此刻他与男人的差别是多么的巨大。

黑衣的男人俯视着他，而他衣不蔽体，只有一副被玩弄过后软弱无力的身躯。

他完全在这个男人的手掌心里，他的一切都被Shiki所支配。

落差和挫败感所带来的打击差点动摇了他的精神，但是他勉强保持住了仅剩的信念，依旧朝男人投去锋利的眸光。

Shiki轻笑出声，皮质手套下的手指毫不留情地掐住了Akira的脖颈。

“呃···！”

他用双手抓住了男人精瘦的小臂，一边瞪回去一边试图用指甲在那苍白的皮肤上留下伤痕。

立刻察觉到了他的意图，男人握着他的脖颈把他撞在了身后的墙壁上，窒息的痛感让他眼前一黑。

“有着紫色眼瞳的男人——和你是什么关系。”

Shiki冷漠地质问，血红的眸子仿佛看进了他的灵魂深处，让他的血液都冻结了起来。

“不···认识！”

“哼，很好。” 男人笑了起来，捞起他的手臂把带出了浴室，然后推在了地上。

手铐再次回到了他的手腕上，他用凶狠的眼神看着Shiki做完这一切，却只能无助地坐在地上，赤身裸体地被束缚双手。

Shiki坐在近处的床沿上俯视着他，穿着皮裤的修长双腿随意地岔开，慵懒的狭长双眸和漆黑的发丝让人移不开视线。

头发被一把抓住，Shiki把Akira的脸扯到身前，他闷哼一声，光裸的膝盖在水泥的地面上摩擦了一段距离，带出细微的刺痛。

血红的眸子盯着Akira碧蓝的眼眸，男人毫无预兆地重重捏住了他的乳头，突如其来的刺激让他低叫出声，身体一颤。

嘴角是愉悦的笑容，Shiki拿起床头柜上的水瓶，不紧不慢地打开了盖子。然后把水泼在了他的脸上。

Akira甩开脸，冲进鼻腔的水让他咳嗽了几声，湿润的头发贴在脸侧。脸上到处是水却无法抹掉的感觉让他难受得皱起眉头。

Shiki注视着跪在他面前的人，水滴滴答答的从那白皙的下巴和脖颈上滴落，随着他的动作顺着胸腔一直往下流，消失在肌理的纹样中。

但让他更加有兴趣的，却不仅仅是占有。

于是他再次捏住了他的喉咙，硬生生地把空气从Akira的肺里挤了出来，在这人痛苦不已时，再次把水瓶里的水泼到了他的脸上。

看似像是轻微的肉体折磨 ，实则对人的心理施加压力，类似的拷问技术军队里一直都在运用。他当然也十分精通。

比起肉体的苦痛，精神的折磨更加有效。

比起单纯的折磨，被自身的欲望所折磨更加令人难以抗拒。

持续了十多秒，又放开了手，他冷漠地看着Akira弯下腰咳嗽，身体因为窒息的压力开始颤抖。

没等他休息多过三秒，男人再次扼住了他的喉咙，然后在他难以呼吸时用水打乱了他试图吸气的节奏。重复了几次后，绝望和愤怒同时在他的脑海里浮了起来。

“咳咳···！够了吗，不如干脆把我杀了。”

Akira艰难地呼吸着，但还是用仅剩的力气朝男人说出反抗的话语。

“真是得意忘形的眼神。”

Shiki冷冷地笑了，一个巴掌打在了他的脸上，那力道让他的整个身体都歪到了一边，火辣辣的疼痛在脸侧蔓延开来。

也许是刚才的窒息体验让他脑袋里的血液流通不畅，一股强烈的晕眩让Akira的眼前一黑，一时间身体不稳起来。

看到突然没有动作的Akira，一只手掐着他的下巴让他抬头，Shiki用带着笑意的嗓音低低地问：“怎么了，刚才的声势呢？”

他放手，没有了支撑的Akira还没从头晕里回过神来，顺势朝着男人倒了下去。

因为跪坐的姿势，Akira倒在了男人的小腹上。然后脸直接贴在了男人的裤裆上，男人的体温隔着皮裤传递到了他的脸上。

“·······”

Shiki沉默地看着倒在双腿中间的脑袋，一时间竟然没有把他踢开的打算。青年的发丝略长而凌乱，给他一种宠物的感觉，意外地还不错。

苍白的手掌覆了上去，手感和预想一样是带着韧性的柔软，和这个人一样刚中带柔。

感觉到有只手碰到头的瞬间，Akira从晕眩里清醒了过来。

“！？”

他瞪大了双眼，近在眼前的黑色皮裤和皮肤上感觉到的温度让他的脸一热，全身的血液都冲到了脸上。

下意识惊慌地晃动身体想要远离，他头顶的手却移到了脑后，把他的头固定在了原地。

颤抖的瞳孔向上看去，Shiki在极近距离俯视着他，他覆下的阴影占据了他的眼眸。

“怎么了，突然这么有积极性。又想要了吗？”

男人的声音里比刚才还要轻柔，带着愉悦，羞愤让他的脸又热了几度。

笑容消失不见，男人依旧用那双深邃的红眸注视着他，用命令的语气说道：“取悦我，用那张嘴。”

Akira的双眸瞬间睁大，刚想张嘴说什么，男人的手从他的胸口一路滑下，然后抓住了肚脐里的银色穿孔。

“呃·····” 那股刺痛和感触让他惊呼一声。

“快点。不照做的话会发生什么，你知道的。”

Akira低下了头，咬住了牙，耻辱让他的身体颤抖了起来。

但是他无法反抗，Shiki的强大没有任何人能否认。

咽下不服和无力感，Akira用被手铐绑在一起的手艰难地拉下男人皮裤的拉链，露出男人挺立的性器。 

两手握着柱身的根部，他尝试性的伸出了舌头。口中硬挺的肉感和苦涩的味道加强了他脑海里的认知，即使想要从现实里逃避也做不到。

他在舔男人的性器，而且还是Shiki的。

这个认知在他脑海里盘旋，却没能阻止他再次张开嘴巴，把舌头缠绕在男人肉棒尖端的行为。

那双猩红的狭长眸子在盯着他，不放过他的任何一点表情。

“恩····唔····”

舔舐着头部冒出的粘液，Akira握着男人的性器，把它含进了嘴里。吞吐着口中滚烫坚硬的性器，那股苦涩的味道在喉咙深处化开，男人的气息充斥着他的鼻腔。

一旦开始，就无法停下了。

抗拒的情绪不知不觉消失了，Akira的世界只剩下眼前的男人，和嘴里的动作，有一丝熟悉的热度开始在身体里聚集。

房间里 “啧啧”的水声和吸吮的声音十分明显，男人低低的喘息在Akira的耳边响起，他越发用力地吞吐男人涨大坚硬的分身。

Shiki注视着Akira淫乱的表情，白皙的脸带着红晕，之前还很锋利的眼眸变得迷离，仿佛陶醉在取悦男人的行为中的姿态。

白色的粘液混杂着口水从他的嘴角流下，Shiki喘息着按着他的头，逼他含得更深。

“唔唔·····”

男人的性器仿佛贯穿了他的喉咙，一直顶到了最深处，他露出了痛苦的表情，生理泪水从眼角流了下来。

按着他的头，Shiki在他的嘴里顶弄起来，嘴巴里被人肆意侵犯，Akira本该感到厌恶的，但是令人无法忽视的兴奋感在他的身体里蔓延开来。

这是不对的。

他知道得很清楚，但是下身硬到不行的分身却违反了他的意志。

Shiki停止了动作，用手拨弄了一下他的头发，然后把手伸到了他的身后，开始抚摸他的臀瓣。

Akira的身体一颤，清楚地意识到了男人的触感，他想说什么，但是嘴巴里还含着男人的，被堵着什么都说不出来。

一根手指钻进了松软的穴口里，开始在里面搅弄，他发出了“唔唔”的声音，嘴上的动作也慢了起来。

“继续，我会帮你安抚后面。”

男人的另一只手在他头顶上按了一下，他不得不继续给男人深喉，身后男人的手指也在他的体内越钻越深。

嘴巴里含着男人的性器，就连后面都含着男人的手指，他的心在刺激和羞愤中颤抖着，身体却越来越热，他的分身也硬得发疼。

身体深处的手指在无意中擦过某个地方，Akira浑身一颤，电流一样的快感让他下意识收紧了口腔，重重地吸在了男人的前端。

Shiki戏虐的声音在他头顶响起：“这么喜欢吃的话，全部吃下去。”

说完，男人按着他的头插到了他喉咙的最深处，就这样射了出来。

粘稠火热的液体在他的口腔里喷射出来，填满了他的喉咙，他不得不吞咽，把男人的精液全部咽了下去。与此同时，下体一阵强烈的快感传来，他自己也射了。

看着Akira修长的脖颈上滚动的喉结，Shiki轻笑出声，终于拔了出来。

“咳咳···哈···哈····”

他张大嘴呼吸着空气，没能咽下去的精液从嘴角流了下来，他伸出手背抹了抹。

精液的味道和男人的气息还充斥着他的口腔，仿佛空气都带着Shiki的味道。

Shiki低低的笑了：“有那么舒服吗，地板都被你弄脏了。”

他低头看去，他刚才射出去的东西溅射到了床前的地面上，昭示着他的欲望。羞耻让他的身体微微颤抖了起来。

“还不承认吗，你其实很喜欢吧，被我这样对待。”

男人掐住了他的下巴，Akira咬牙对视。

“谁会喜欢···！”

修长的手指在他嘴角抹了一下，给他看上面沾着的液体，Akira的视线在那白色的粘液上停留了一秒就仿佛被烫到了一样移开了。

“嘴边沾着这东西，没什么说服力呢。”

Shiki哼笑出声，羞愤和怒火让Akira的脸再次热了起来。

手铐被取了下来，Akira无力地扶住床，用余光看着男人站起身走向床头柜，皮裤在摩擦中发出微微的响声。

戴上皮手套，披上黑色的皮外套，然后把柜子上的日本刀拿在手里。

男人回头看了Akira一眼，嘴角是自信而愉悦的弧度，然后打开门离开了房间里。

然后是“咔嗒”的锁门声。

房间又恢复了寂静，只听得到他自己的呼吸声。

仿佛刚才的一切都是幻觉。不，一切都有些不一样了。

喉咙深处的粘腻和腥味让他捏紧了拳头。

每次和这个男人相处，都会有什么在一点点改变。

有什么东西，在他内心的最深处一点点被Shiki粉碎。

直到它完全化为粉末为止，他还能坚持多久？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**欲望/ Desire**

“哈···哈···啊！”

Shiki把他按在身下，滚烫坚硬的性器在他的体内进出着，下体迸发的快感和疼痛让他随着男人的动作不断喘息。

一只手抓住了他硬挺的分身，开始粗暴地撸动，电流一样的快感流进了他的身体里，他不自主的挺起了腰，想要射精的欲望越来越强烈。

男人把脸凑到了他的脖颈旁，火热的舌头开始舔舐他的肩窝，痒痒的触感让他浑身一颤，色情的呻吟从开启的唇瓣里溢了出来。

“还不够吧？这就给你想要的。”

Shiki沙哑的声音在他的耳边响起，下身毫不留情的抨击着他身体的最深处，让他不禁抓住了身下的床单。

他感觉到男人的吐息，然后钝痛从他的肩窝传来，男人狠狠咬住了他，把牙齿埋入了他的皮肤。

“唔啊——不要······唔·····”

他发出痛苦的悲鸣，那股疼痛顿时占据了他的脑海，然而下一秒一记重重的撞击让他的脑海一片空白。

等他回过神来，所有的疼痛和快乐都变得越发明显，越发难以抵抗，他的内里不断绞紧，让还在舔舐伤口的Shiki闷哼一声。

“啊——恩·····啊！”

太过强烈的刺激让他的呻吟前所未有的高昂，Shiki的抽插越来越快，喘息也越来越重，似乎也临近极限，他闭上眼仰起了头。

男人抽出一半又重重地插入，一只手在他分身的头部上狠狠地刮了一下，Akira几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

两人沉重的喘息充斥着房间，几乎盖过了外面哗哗的雨声。

被高潮和喊叫消耗了所有的力气，Akira闭上眼睛就这样睡了过去。

醒来已经是第二天的早上了，Shiki早就出门了。

他抬起手臂才发现男人又把他锁在了窗边。叹气，他摸索着穿上了裤子，裸着上身又躺了回去。

过了不久，口渴的感觉越来越明显，他咽了咽口水，干涸的喉咙让他皱起了眉头。

环视四周，装着水的水瓶被放在了床头柜的边缘，刚好是他怎么够也够不到的距离。

是故意的吗？

他摸着喉咙，随着时间的流逝，焦渴的嗓子开始发疼，水分的不足让他的身体也热了起来，喉咙和胸口像是着火了一样。

即使再不情愿，他开始盼望Shiki的回归。身体被本能的渴望所折磨，心灵也渴望被解脱。

数着每分每秒，Akira忍不住了，他试图用脚尖把水瓶踢到这边，但是反倒把它打翻在地上。

“唉···”

他叹气，继续凝视紧闭的铁门，想着高大的黑色身影会在什么时候推开那扇门。

又过去了几个小时，门外传来了熟悉的脚步声，是靴子不紧不慢地踩在地面上的声音。

铁门被打开，一双红眸落在了他的身上，男人俊美的脸上露出微微的笑意。

“怎么，一副很想要的表情。等不及主人的回归了吗。”

Akira咬牙瞪向男人，“你在开什么玩笑···”

“想要那个吗？”

男人的洞察力十分敏锐，他走过去捡起了地上的水瓶。

在他的眼前摇了摇水瓶，男人站在床前俯视着他，熟悉的愉悦开始在那双狭长的眼眸深处聚集。

“口渴了吧，毕竟昨天喊叫了不少。老老实实地求我，给你也不是不可以。”

“谁会求你这种人··！”

Shiki注视着他强装坚强的表情，在喉咙深处低低的笑了。

“是吗，那这个也不需要了吧。”

说着，扭开盖子把水瓶里的水倒在了地板上。

Akira的喉咙滚动了一下，水顺着地面流到了他这里，嗓子里的干涸让他有种弯下腰去喝地板上的水的冲动。

男人脱下手套，倒了些水在手心里，示意他看过来。

他是什么意思一目了然。Akira咬紧了牙，这个男人到底要把他贬低到什么地步才会满足···

“还不快点，再不喝就要流干了。”

自尊再重要，在基本的生存欲望前也不值一提。他挪动膝盖，朝男人弯下腰，手腕的锁链发出清脆的碰撞声。

嘴唇一碰到水，他立刻不由自主地喝了起来，男人手心里的水是什么都无法比拟的甘甜，让他从灼烧喉咙的口渴里解脱了出来。

俯视着Akira线条优美的背脊和后脑的发丝，男人愉悦地笑了。

“像狗一样呢。”

男人华丽低沉的嗓音在头顶响起，Akira闭上眼睛试图无视他的话，他只是想惹怒他而已。

Shiki注视着他，微弱的喝水声在房间里响起，每次他把水带入口中，嘴唇都会擦过他的手心。留下柔软温暖的触感。

当Akira勉强喝够了水，男人的手突然有了可疑的动作。

两根修长的手指插进了他的嘴里，其余的手指制住了他的下巴让他后退不了，喉咙深处的异物感让他一时间呛住了。

“咳咳···唔····”

“好好地用用你的舌头，我就放开你。”

Akira僵住了，被压下去的羞愤再次涌了上来。

但是他已经没有选择了。

“怎么？”

男人命令式的疑问在头顶响起，掐着下巴的手指逼着他抬起头，他闭上了眼睛。

之前被男人逼着用嘴的事又回到了他的脑海里，他试图回忆那时候的动作，舌尖缠绕着男人的手指舔舐了起来。

血红的眼眸中倒映着Akira含着男人手指的样子，微粉的柔软唇瓣包裹着他的手指，红色的舌尖在指间若隐若现，舌头划过的地方留下滑腻火热的感触。

就连嘴巴，也有股莫名的诱惑力。

他抽出手指，不由自主地凑近Akira的脸。

Akira抬眸，深邃的红眸直直地看进他的灵魂深处，而且越来越近。

两人的唇瓣越来越近，直到男人一把推开了他。

他一时没有反应过来，男人的行为突然异常了起来。

刚才的一瞬间，空气中好像有一丝奇妙的氛围，是他的错觉吗···

瞳孔微颤，Shiki移开了眸光，他刚才，想要干什么？

Kiss?对这个人？

“真是可笑···”

低喃一声，男人移开了身体。

“你到底要干····！”

下一秒，男人把他推倒在了床上，他的内心一紧。

“还没有满足吧？你想要的，现在就给你。”

“谁说想要了···！”

“即使你的眼睛这么饥渴吗？”

Shiki把他的裤子脱了下来，温凉的手在他的胸口流连，然后一路往下。

“你的主人是谁。”

听到男人的提问，他咬牙别过了视线，不愿意给他想要的答案。

看到他的态度，Shiki勾起了笑容，解开了窗口的手铐，把他的两只手都拷了起来。

他的动作很粗暴，Akira下意识痛呼一声。

“停···下···！”

他试图反抗，男人轻易地按住了他的身体，让他动弹不得。

“这点疼痛，对你来说刚刚好吧？”男人讽刺的话语让他的怒火在一瞬间喷发了。

“你开···什么玩笑！！”

他抬腿踢了男人一脚，刚好踢中了男人的侧脸，苍白深邃的那张脸微微偏了过去。

“···？！”

Akira睁大了双眸，这几天以来被男人种下的，深入骨髓的畏惧和服从欲让他的胸腔一紧，对男人怒火的恐惧蔓延了上来。

“真是很有声势的反弹行为，还是···单纯没有学习能力呢。”

Shiki的手指捏住了他的乳头不停刺激着，再次开口：“说。”

“什么···？” Akira只觉得男人的行为不可理喻。

“刚才的问题的答案，你还没告诉我。你的主人是谁？”

脸一热，他想也不想就说：“这种东西···恩！”

男人的手指按在肚脐的银色金属上揉捏，一边注视着他一边问道：“说，这个穿孔的意义。”

几天前，男人亲手把这枚金属银环刺入了他的皮肤，到现在依旧记忆犹新，冰冷的金属在血肉里扎根的触感，Shiki令人心颤的视线，为疼痛和男人的舌尖而火热的身体。

“这是证明。你的一切都被我所有的证明。”

苍白的大手顺着Akira白皙优美的肌肉线条一路往下，握着半硬的分身玩弄，身下的人发出了甜美的哼声。

发觉了自己的失态，这人回过神来又会用那双不逊的眼眸瞪过来，仿佛表明着不会服输的态度。

“唔····”

但是指尖在那挺立的淡色乳头上给予刺激和疼痛，他又会被无法抗拒的快感短暂地吞没，失去抵抗的意志。

喉咙里发出愉悦的低笑，Shiki冷静的红眸把Akira的一切收入眼底，用精密的计划一步步击溃他的理智和信念。

理性是意外地薄弱的东西，苦痛的中间给予一些快乐，记住了快感的身体就会违反自身的意志，向欲望屈服。

而无法同步的心会发出悲鸣——

“不要以为就这么结束了。这就满足你，直到身体的最深处——”

男人在他耳边轻轻说道。

一根手指强行进入了他的身体，尖锐的刺痛从被侵入的地方蔓延了上来。

“呃啊！哈····哈····”

享受着Akira痛苦的表情，男人又放进了一根手指，在他的体内四处肆虐。

“想要疼痛对吗？这点对你来说还远远不够吧？”

抽出手指，Shiki解开了他的手铐。过程中，他发现了手铐在那白皙的肌肤上留下的瘀青。

“留下了伤痕呢。”男人低声说道，语气里没有丝毫的怜惜。

“背朝上转过去，把腰抬起来。”

下一秒男人毫无感情的命令让Akira的脸因为怒火和羞耻热了起来：“你开什么玩笑···！”

”你没有选择权。” 男人强硬的声音让他僵硬的身体慢慢转过身去，手肘和膝盖支撑着身体的同时抬起了腰。

四肢着地，抬着屁股的姿势的羞愤感让他咬住牙，漏出一声隐忍的喘息。

Akira精瘦的腰线和修长的双腿在这个姿势下得以施展开来，白皙的身体在昏暗的房间里牢牢吸引着男人的视线。

“真是好一副模样。”

男人低沉的声音带着笑意，深邃的红眸倒映出青年优美的背脊和向他完全展开的紧致臀瓣，白皙修长的大腿因为羞耻微微颤抖。

一双温凉的手扳开了他的臀瓣，Akira只来得及抽气，男人坚硬滚烫的性器就挤进了他的体内。

“唔啊！哈···啊····”

他扬起头止不住高昂的呻吟，不断入侵到更深处的硬物直到整根没入才停下，散发出的热度和压力让他的呼吸都困难了起来。

“啧····真热啊。”

Shiki握着他的腰重重地喘息，这人的体内是前所未有的火热，滚烫的软肉紧紧地吸附着他的性器，仿佛要被融化一样的快感让他都闷哼了一下。

“哈····嗯····”

Akira大口吸气，紧紧攥着身下的床单，身体里火辣辣的疼痛和男人性器的触感占据了所有的思想，让他喘不过气来。

男人握着他的腰开始肆意撞击，而他只能抬起屁股接受男人的侵犯，他的意志没有任何重量，仿佛取乐的玩具。

一下下的撞击的力道把他的身体带着一起摇晃，他拼命稳住身体，两人的皮肤接触时的 “啪啪”声让他的眼睛一酸。

“你真的想要我停下吗？”

男人煽动性的话语像是最后一根稻草，把他最后的自尊踩在脚下粉碎，眼泪顿时夺眶而出。

“吵···死····了····杀了···我····”

积压已久的情感一起喷发，Akira抽泣起来，这是他第一次掉眼泪，他从没为了任何一个人或事哭泣过。

孤儿院的时候没有，被“父母”忽视时没有，Bl@ster的时候更没有。

看到Akira哭的时候，Shiki的眼眸睁大了一瞬间，耳边是这人微弱的抽泣声，白皙的肩膀在昏暗的光线下微微抖动。

惹人怜爱——之类的词句瞬间划过他的思绪。

越是意志坚定的人，被击溃时越是脆弱。

下意识停住了动作，他用手臂环住Akira的腰，从未有谁的眼泪能影响他的行动，不知为何，这人的哭泣声竟然震动了他的内心。

这人哭了本该让他高兴，因为这代表他已经击溃了他的意志。

但他却没有感到愉悦，当然，更没有被勾起同情心。

Shiki伏下身凑近他的身体，吻住了他的后背，在他背上刻下一个个的亲吻。

越发深重的，却是对他的占有欲。就连这人哭泣的姿态，也只能给他看到，他的所有都属于他一个人。

Akira瞪大了眼眸，后背传来的触感柔软而温柔，就连刻下吻痕的力道都是轻盈的。

Shiki在···亲吻他的后背。

一瞬间，他忘记了哭泣，之前足以吞没他的情绪竟然消失得无影无踪。

他突然回想起男人所说过的话，那低沉华丽的声音再次回响在他的耳边，带着绝对的坚定。

“你的所有者，是我。”

“···！” 他睁大了双眸。

“你是我的东西。”

下一秒，开始动作起来的男人让他措不及防呻吟了起来，抽插时带起的疼痛开始混杂着甜美的快感，让他的叫声甜腻了起来。

“啊····恩····不要·····”

男人血色的瞳孔倒映着他不停吞吐的后穴，晶莹的液体顺着两人的交合处流了下来，抽插的声音开始带着粘腻的水声。

被欲望染尽的身体已经显露出淫乱的一面，为疼痛和快感而欢喜，渐渐习惯于承受男人。

“无法同步的心灵会发出悲鸣——”

然而，面对着无法抗拒的快乐，总有一天心灵也会屈服。

Akira不断握紧拳头又松开，Shiki每一次撞进他体内都会引发电流一样的快感，他的分身抵着小腹，吐着晶莹的液体。

Shiki依旧伏在他身上，他这次吻在他的脖颈上，吸吮着他敏感的皮肤。男人柔软的唇瓣带来的感触不知为何给了他强烈的刺激，他低呼一声，后穴收缩着让男人插得更深。

“哈····啊····我不要···这种····”

射精的欲望越来越强烈，他拼命拒绝高潮的感觉，不想承认他只用后面也在Shiki的身下得到了高潮的事实。

男人还一次都没有碰过他的前面。

然而男人抽插的力道越来越重，节奏也越来越快，一波又一波的快感把他带得越来越高，他的眼前一白。

“嗯啊——哈····哈····”

Akira昂叫着射了出来，让人晕眩的高潮让他绞紧了后穴，Shiki低喘着扣住他的腰，重重地插了几下后射在了他身体的深处。

两人喘息着叠在了一起，Akira微眯着眼睛，闻到了一股清冷的气息，混杂着血腥气。

是Shiki的气味·····他的耳侧传来男人头发的触感。

他侧过头，男人雪白的侧脸和乌黑的发丝近在咫尺，闭着眼时鸦羽一样长而茂密的睫毛微微颤动。

Shiki的侧脸，一直都这么白吗····

被莫名的氛围所驱使，他想也不想地抬起脸在男人的侧脸上亲了一下。

为脸颊的触感所警觉，男人瞬间睁开了双眸，把诧异的眸光投向了Akira，说道：“干什么···”

“······”

Akira却比他还要惊讶，发出了微微的抽气声，他刚才在想什么？

看得不出答案，Shiki从床上起身，拉上了拉链，低低的笑了一声后离开了房间。

拉过被子把自己捂住，Akira还在为自己的行为惊讶不已。

他到底是怎么了？竟然对那个男人做出那种事···

“·····”

他咬住拇指的指甲，狠狠地自言自语：“都是那家伙的错···都怪他那样子····” 说不下去了，他把指甲掐进手心，仿佛这样就能稳住渐渐被Shiki动摇的内心。

**迷う/ In Perplexing**

Shiki套上风衣，拿起武器出了门，他今天已经杀了不少人，没有夜晚再次出门的必要。

但是从刚才起，他莫名的有些静不下心来。

原因是那家伙的···那个吻吗·····

他皱眉，什么时候起他也会被这种小事影响了？

散心一样的随便挑了个方向，他最终来到了城市外围的那颗树下，月光下的Toshima显得空荡而死寂。

凝视着周围空无一物的废墟，不知为何，左脸又痒了起来。那人唇瓣贴上来时柔软的触感和温度回到了记忆的脑海里。

他不自主的把左手覆盖在了脸上，然后触电一样放了下来。

视线往下移，停留在泥土上干涸的血迹上，仿佛被叫醒了一样，以往的冰冷神情回到了他的脸上。

本来只是用来打发时间的玩具，不知何时好像有些失控了。

感情和与人的关系是不必要的，不但没有意义，而且会成为获得力量的阻碍，他的弱点。

如果想要在事情失控之前做出对应措施，他知道应该对那人放手，最好是杀了。

但是他却不想。

理由还不清楚，但是在他对那人的兴趣消失之前，他还不想杀掉。

不杀，放走就行了。

这个念头只划过他的脑海一瞬，就被他否决了。

即使不清楚的事情太多了，只有一件事很清晰。

他不会放手，他已经把那个人当成了自己的所有物，绝不会主动违背他的意志。

“我不是你的东西，我只会是我自己的！”

那人说出的话在他的耳边响起，那双燃烧着的眼眸浮现在脑海里，让他勾起了浅浅的笑容。

好，我给你选择的机会。

他从未向任何人妥协，也从未改变过自己的决定。

不知为何，只有那个人是个特例。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira躺在床上，男人出门已经好几个小时了。但和以往不同的是，这次男人没有锁门，而他也没有被绑起来。

他可以逃跑。

这个念头浮现在脑海里，他坐起了身，看向铁门的方向。逃离这里的想法在最初出现时是最强烈的，他立刻跳下了床，试图扭动门把。

铁门在“嘎吱”一声后打开了。

他呆立在原地，面前出现的黑暗意味的是自由，他真的可以出去。

他立刻提起双腿跑了起来，但是脚步却无力而不稳，他不得不扶住墙壁。在这段时间，他的身体能力竟然退步到了这种地步。

如果是以往的他，这点不便根本不是问题，就算爬 他也会从这里爬出去。

但在Shiki的支配和控制下度过了一段时间的Akira已经耗尽了力气。在开头遇到的困难让他失去了继续前进，违反男人命令的勇气。

他撤回了房间里。

万一是陷阱呢？他这样告诉自己。

那个男人不可能会犯忘记锁门这种低级错误。

在胡思乱想的时候，他的肚子开始鸣叫起来。

我先吃点东西，吃完再逃跑。这么想着，他把手伸向了床头柜上堆积的七八个Solid。

伸展的手僵在了原地，他瞪大了眼眸。

这一堆Solid，全部是蛋包饭味的。

为什么之前没有发觉？

这么说来，他好像的确在第一次进食的时候说了一句什么·····那家伙竟然记住了吗·····

捏紧手中的包装袋，他莫名有些下不了嘴。

过了几秒才下嘴，咬了口手里黄色的Solid，口里的Solid还是一样的味道，不···也许有一点不同？

这样想着，他突然想到Shiki到底去哪里买的Solid？

想象着提着日本刀的黑衣剑客冷着脸朝瑟瑟发抖的商家要求“蛋包饭”味道，他的嘴角一抖，竟然有点想微笑的冲动。

但是他提前压制住了，他怎么可能会为那个家伙笑？

为了打消脑子里的乱七八糟想法，他几口把Solid吃完，继续想到底要怎么做。

注视着布满灰尘的天花板，他在心里猜测Shiki的想法，这到底是不是陷阱？如果他就这么逃了，那个人应该会勾起充满自信的微笑，追上他，然后像宰杀动物一样把他杀掉吧。

但如果他不逃，他也照样能折磨，折辱他。不管选什么，他都会以另一种方式享受。

那选哪个都没差不是吗？

他很清楚，自己不应该被关在这种地方，为了一个男人的欲望委曲求全，他有该做的事，该去的地方。

那个人的目的，是想要把他变成没有自主意识的，顺从的人偶吗？

那到时候，他和死了有什么区别呢。

但是从这里出去，他其实照样想不到他自身想要实现的目标。

打败“王”是他人强加给他的目标，但是Keisuke也死了，他接下来要怎么样活下去呢？Bl@ster的日子归根结底也只是无趣的将就，为了生存而已。

自由VS服从，痛苦VS和平，生VS死。

也许到最后，它们没有任何的差别。

男人坚定而自信的红眸出现在他的脑海里，那家伙的话肯定不会有哪怕半秒的踌躇吧，那个男人早已定好了目标，并且坚定不移地在向那个目标前进。

不会被任何人和物所阻碍。

他也应该坚定地逃离这个人，为此现在就应该行动，离开这个地方。

然而，几个小时过去了，他依旧躺在床上，没有移动哪怕一步。

再过几个小时，他告诉自己，如果那家伙还没有回来，他就跑。

他翻了个身，视线停留在床单上的斑斑点点上，大小不一的斑点是半黄半黑的颜色，而且主要分布在他躺的地方·····

血一下子冲到了脸上，他咬着牙把床单裹成了一团丢在床角，脸上的热度却迟迟消不下去。

那个男人在这张床上对他做的事又回到了他的脑海里，他紧紧地捏起拳头，哪怕左手的伤口凝结着黑血也没有理睬。

Shiki可以让他体验以前的自己想都不敢想的感觉，那些体验粉碎了他作为男人的自尊，甚至作为一个人的尊严。

在那个男人给予他的，足以淹没他的痛苦和快乐里，又好像有别的什么，在他内心的深处在渐渐的孵化，仿佛卵蛋里的生命。

他向自己发誓等那个男人回来，他一定要让他付出代价。

就这样又过去了几个小时，白天已经转换成了黑夜，又变成了白天。

男人还是没有回来。

他应该是抛弃他了，想到那个男人任性的作风，这是很有可能的事。

他开始觉得老实等他回来的自己像是个傻瓜。

等下···他在等那个男人回来？

“·····”

他抽气，捂住了自己的头侧。

他的思想好像有些奇怪，他不应该有这种想法。

为什么他会感到···不情愿离开？

被关在在这个地方度过的时间让他的思想变得奇怪了起来······他必须现在就离开这里。

这样想着，他打开了铁门，再次和走廊里的黑暗对视。

他必须要走，呆在这里和那个男人的支配之下，他的心也会渐渐死去。和被男人一刀切成两半的结果并没什么不同。

他肚脐的穿孔跳动了一下，他又回想起了男人说过的话——

“你的一切——都归我所有。”

他的喉咙滚动着，心跳越来越快，紧张的情绪让他的手心都开始冒汗。

他的心脏和肚脐的穿孔一齐跳动着，似乎在告诉他什么。

身体的意志和他的心在争斗着，往完全相反的方向而去，而他卡在中间那里也去不了。

他最终还是没能迈出那一步。

他靠坐在门边，把头埋在手臂里，静静地消化自己的改变，以及那个男人对他造成的影响。

Shiki挥刀把最后一个杂碎的头给切了下来，然后甩干了刀上沾的血。他没有从这些人手里得到多少情报，只有一个人说是看到了紫色眼瞳的男人出现在东边的区域。

样子似乎有些奇怪，那个男人的行动变得十分频繁，而且限制在了一个区域，和之前神出鬼没的时候有着天壤之别。

不只是那个男人，整个城市都很不安稳。

虽然无差别杀人的事情还在发生，但似乎也不只是这些，背地里有什么人在行动，他能察觉到异样，Toshima的每一个人当然也多少感到了不安。

在外逗留了一天，他本来想打道回府，但是却想到了他之前的打算。

如果现在就回去的话，那家伙应该想跑也不会跑了吧。

算了，再查探一下这附近吧。

他调转步子迈向另一边的街道。

在外面逗留的越久，他的情报当然也会泄漏出去。

缠人的野猫当然也会闻着味道跟过来。

“SHIKI——”

身后传来尖锐的怒吼，他看也不看的用刀鞘挡住了来人的袭击，两把匕首被格挡下来的声音响彻在小巷子里，打响了死战的号角。

“只有你·····只有你我绝对不会原谅——”

他回眸，深邃淡漠的红眸对上一双被愤怒染黑的蓝色眸子，他面不改色地用手中的刀鞘击向来人的腹部，把他暂时逼退。

Rin敏锐地躲开了，后退了几米稳住了身体。

Shiki不紧不慢地拔出日本刀，却没有立刻还击，而是冷冷地嘲讽道：“又来了吗，像只野猫一样缠人呢。”

“我杀了你——”

金发的少年挥舞着锋利的双刀朝他冲刺了过来，他闭上了双眸，然后动了。

鲜红的血花从少年的腹腔绽放，在Rin轻盈的躯体闷闷地倒下时，他已经把刀收回了刀鞘里。

他朝住所的方向迈出了一步，却不知为何又折了回来。拾起了Rin的武器，Shiki走出了昏暗的小巷，没有再回头看一眼。

那人的眼神里尽管有着杀气，却没有赢的信念，只有死的意向。

他在寻死，那他也没有不出手的理由。

妨碍他的东西，一律斩了就行了。不管是谁。

在废弃的大楼之间行走的黑衣男人迈着不紧不慢的脚步，靴子踏在水泥地上的声音响彻空旷的废墟。

就在刚才，他把唯一一个剩下的，知道他是谁的人杀了。

斩断了最后一个和他有联系的人的喉咙。

他微微扬起下巴，脑海中却不知为何回到了七八年前的一幕。

“我长大以后也要像哥哥一样强！”

年幼的金发少年仰望着他，晶莹的眼眸里没有畏惧，恶意也没有贪婪，只是单纯的憧憬。

不是敌人，也不是路边随便砍杀了事的杂鱼，是第三者。

家人····吗。

这种无聊的东西他早已舍弃了，为了得到绝对的强大。

有联系的人····这时候，说不定那家伙已经····

这样想着，男人的脚步却没有丝毫加快，也没有丝毫的减缓。

走进大楼，他的视线即使在黑暗的环境中也立刻看到了靠坐在门边的Akira。

他没有逃？

看到没有走的那人，他的心情是什么样的呢？他自身也不能清楚地辨别，只是嘴角却已经勾了起来。

听到熟悉的脚步声，Akira一惊，抬眸看向站在黑暗中的男人。

“怎么？窝在门口，是想逃跑吗？”

Akira的身体一僵，咬牙对上男人具有压迫力的视线。

“看来还需要更多调教呢。”

男人的声音比以往还要温柔，仿佛跟调皮的小孩在说话。

“还是说，你喜欢被那样，所以故意这么做吗。”

面对男人戏虐的双眸，Akira的胸口因为怒火而起伏着，但是抵抗的意志却在Shiki洋溢着绝对自信的红眸前渐渐的消散。

“不是···！”

男人哼笑一声，伸手抓住了他的手臂。

Akira下意识甩开了他的手：“别碰我！” 他试图把男人推开，但是一只手抓住了他的头发，逼着他抬起了下巴。

他对上了一双残酷的狭长双眸，男人的眸光冻结了他的血液。

“身体也差不多记住了吧···你的主人到底是谁。”

男人把手伸到了他的耳朵后面，顺着脖颈往下一摸，Akira的呼吸一顿，一股熟悉的热意从Shiki的手触碰到的地方开始向全身扩散。

他咬牙，依旧和男人对视着，用自己的眸光表达着抵抗的意志。

Shiki嘴角的笑意没有消失： “即使身体堕落了，心也不会···吗，那也挺有趣的。”

男人的笑容是游刃有余的，带着绝对的冷静和把握，优美的薄唇看起来几乎可以被称作“美丽”。

他必须要反抗——

他的理智清楚这件事，然而····

“不要····！”

他沙哑的声音在寂静的走廊里响起，男人没有回答他，但是那双血红的眸子里却露出了笑意。

两人一进入房间里，男人就脱下了外套，把他推倒在床上，然后压了上来。

“停····”

Akira试图推开他，但男人随即重重地打在了他的脸上，抓住了他的手腕，把他的手臂押到了头顶。

“怎么？等太久了兴奋起来了吗。”

他的脸热了起来，男人明显在试图惹他生气。但是今天的Shiki却有哪里不同。

男人冰冷的表情和毫无感情的红眸和以往完全不同，每当这时候，Shiki都会露出愉悦的笑容，用那双带着笑意的眸子嘲笑他的反抗行为。

但是男人却没有丝毫的表情。

他可以从男人身上闻到血腥味。

这对Shiki来说是很平常的事，但是和他现在的异常结合起来，不难猜测一定是发生了什么。

他喘息了一声，男人把他的衣服扒了下来，他几乎在一瞬间就光裸了。

Akira移开了视线，感到了羞耻。他永远也习惯不了男人仿佛能刺穿他灵魂的视线。

与此同时，他又为自己的反应感到恶心。他表现得像是一个即将要被夺走处女的少女。

Shiki用冷静的眸子俯视着他，然后俯下身来。

依旧用单手把Akira的双臂压制在他的头顶，男人火热的舌尖从他的脖颈一路滑了下来，勾勒着他胸口的肌理。

仅仅是被男人舔舐着皮肤，他都发出了一声难忍的呻吟，他的身体开始变得火热起来。

他起了鸡皮疙瘩，只要想到接下来等着他的快感和疼痛，他的身体几乎开始颤抖了起来。

他咬住了嘴唇，开始自我唾弃。他是多么想向男人大喊：“我是个男人！”

但是他做不到，他什么也做不了。

男人的指尖抚摸着他的乳头，起初他还没什么感觉，但是当男人开始揉捏和拉扯他的乳头却不一样了。

一种奇异的感觉从身体深处升了起来，色情的喘息溢出了他张开的双唇。

Shiki在喉咙深处低低的笑了。

“你变得敏感起来了，身体已经记住了甜头吗。”

听到男人的话，他用尽全力瞪了过去。

然而男人很快又恢复到面无表情，他伸手抓住了Akira开始有反应的性器，开始用粗暴地撸动脆弱敏感的那个部位。

“唔！呃·····”

Akira的脸因为疼痛皱了起来，尖锐的痛苦从下身传来，男人的动作实在是太过粗暴了。

男人的眸子里却没有以往的热度，也没有在他耳边说出那些让他羞耻难耐的低语。

Shiki的异样让Akira分心了一些，他的后背开始发凉。

他突然读不懂男人的想法了。

然而男人只是继续他的动作，用手指抚摸着他肚脐上的穿孔，火热的舌头舔过他发硬的乳头。

“唔啊····嗯····”

他急促地喘息了起来，随着一波又一波的热浪在他身体里蔓延开来，Akira闭上了眼睛。他突然感觉急不可耐了起来，仿佛身体的深处有种痒意需要人去消解。

再不想承认，他的分身在Shiki粗暴的动作下硬得发疼。

与此同时，他意识到了两人的反应有多么的不同。

他被火热的欲望所折磨的身体，和Shiki冷静而冰凉的视线。

Akira的双腿被迫对着男人打开，男人抹了他分身上溢出的液体在手指上，然后把手伸向了他最隐秘和紧闭的那个地方。

男人把修长的手指插进了紧涩的入口，没有试图让那个地方缓解压力。

体内被入侵的感觉让Akira倒抽一口凉气，他的大腿痉挛了起来，他试图压制住大腿的颤抖，然而这么做让他内里的肌肉紧紧地包围住了男人插进去的手指。

“你的里面在蠕动，就这么想要吗？”

“···我没···！”

他愤怒的话语变成了呻吟，男人的手指在他体内绕着圈，仿佛在享受着里面的触感。

胸膛起伏着，他试图移动自己的胳膊，但是男人的手宛如铁爪一样根本无法撼动。

Shiki把他的手指插到了他体内的最深处，然后突然收了回来，仿佛在说他不在乎Akira有没有做好接受他的准备。

他看不到男人在做什么，只能听见衣服摩擦的声音，然后一双手摸上了他的大腿内侧。

男人把他的大腿压到了他的胸口，几乎把他整个人都折成了两半，他刚要对这个羞耻的姿势发表他的想法——

滚烫的硬物插进了他的身体里，他不禁发出了高昂的悲鸣，体内的异物像是火热的刀子。

他的后背开始往后躲，后脑抵着身下的床单不断摩擦，试图缓解疼痛和那股压力。

Shiki的性器整根没入，埋在了Akira的体内，他试图摇晃臀部从男人那里逃开，但是男人轻易地把他按了回来。

男人的东西在他体内散发着能灼伤他的温度，仿佛在从里到外地把他烧成灰烬。

没有给Akira多少呼吸的时间，他开始挺腰。

“呜·····啊·····”

似乎要把他淹没的疼痛一波又一波的涌了上来，每次男人抽插的摩擦力都让他的全身颤栗了起来。

他听见了自己的声音，那些听起来像是哭泣的喘息让他觉得自己无可救药，但是让人无法思考的疼痛很快就占据了他的全部思绪。

Shiki是不是在像之前那样一边愉悦的笑着，一边看着他？

虽然所有的理性都在和身体的疼痛斗争，也不知道哪里来的力气让他睁开了双眸——

注视着身下的人痛苦的表情，Shiki的思绪却飘到了另一个地方。

明明这么痛苦，为什么还是没有在今天逃跑？

他今天对他要格外粗暴一些，发泄一样的没有控制力道，把他当成了情绪的渲泄。

就在今天，世界上最后一个和他有联系的人消失了。

比起其他不自量力的杂鱼，他自认给了那人许多机会。只因他们是“兄弟”，过去唯一一个没有用恐惧的眼神看他的人。

为了得到力量，他舍弃了“父母”。

为了追逐那个人，他舍弃了国家。

为了实现目标，他斩断了所有情感和羁绊，亲手掐断了血亲的喉咙，只因为这些东西在绝对的强大面前不值一提。

但是这一瞬间，他突然意识到——他是一个人。

孤独像是无形的手，在他从未有过的脆弱时期，扼住了他的喉咙。

耳边断断碎碎的呻吟把他的思绪拉了回来。

深邃的红眸注视着身下颤抖的躯体，他突然想了起来——

眼前的人也从未畏惧过他，那双明亮的眸子总是直直地看向他，他看到了 _他_ 。

所以他容许了这个人呆在离他最近的地方。

他任由欲望驱使，只因为他清楚这人的身体会包容他所有的欲求，填满所有空虚。

这人应该处于极大的痛苦之中，然而那双被泪水打湿的眼眸却还是睁开了，像是确认什么一样朝他看来。

只有这个人——选择呆在了他的身边。

心脏一顿，他的呼吸也停止了一瞬。下一秒，他已经把眼前的人抱在了怀里。

放纵着自己，他把脸靠在了这人的肩窝里，手臂环住了他的腰。温暖的体温渗透进了他的身体里。

“···？！”

Akira瞪大了眼眸。男人突然一把抱住了他，力道十足的怀抱让他怀疑男人想把他融进身体里。

惊讶的情绪在心底蔓延开来，这种事从未发生过。

他的胳膊自由了，但是抵抗的想法却已经消失不见。男人乌黑的头发离他的脸很近，他能闻到男人清冷的气息，和血的气味。

是什么让Shiki失态成这样？他开始思考，但是下一秒，男人恢复了动作，而且抽插的力道和速度也加倍了，他的理性再次消散在风暴一样的快感和痛苦中。

随着男人把他抱在了怀里，插入的角度也变了，男人的擦过了他体内的一个地方，电流一样的快感从脊椎里涌了出来，他控制不住地叫了出来。

“呃···啊！啊·····”

他的双臂无处可去，只能环住男人的后背，把指甲抠进了男人的皮肤里。

Shiki没有错过Akira的反应，瞄准了那一点，开始攻击他最敏感的部位，甜美的快感瞬间淹没了疼痛。

他的分身夹在了两人的腹部中间，硬得发疼，一股说不上来的奇异感觉升了起来，把他带的越来越高，连疼痛都不再那么明显。

“·····”

就在这时，一声压抑的喘息从Shiki的嘴里漏了出来，Akira从来没听过那么性感且生动的声音。他只感觉心快要从胸腔里跳出来了，他的内里顿时绞紧，紧紧地吸附着男人的分身。

Shiki抽插的动作越来越快，他们都已经达到了极限。

足以让他的脑海变成一片空白的快感让他的呻吟越来越急促和甜腻，男人退了出去，然后整根没入，重重地一次次撞进他的体内。

他的身体开始痉挛，然后Akira的眼前一白。白色的精液从他的分身里射了出来，落在他的腹肌上。

与此同时，Shiki的身体一顿，手臂把他抱得更紧。

火热的液体填满了他的身体。

他的视线一片朦胧，沉醉在了高潮的余韵里。他突然感觉男人伸出手来把他被汗浸湿的刘海拨到一边。

模糊的视线中，一双红色的眸子在注视着他。

Shiki凝视着Akira带着红晕的脸和被汗水浸湿的头发，专注的视线没有以往的冰冷，而是认真而深沉的。让他的神情看起来竟然有一丝温柔。

眼前的人满足了他所有的欲望，之前扼住了他喉咙的那些情绪已经消失无踪。

“每一个人都有与颜色邂逅的机会——”

Akira在迷糊中想到，这个人真的不一样了。他从来没在男人的眼眸里看到过这种神情。

到底是为——

男人的唇瓣贴在了他的嘴唇上。

柔软的触感和Shiki放大的脸让他瞬间睁大了双眸。

他还没想好要怎么反应，男人已经拉开了距离，并站起身走到了窗边。

Akira慵懒的视线跟随着他的行动，却无法从男人无言的背影里读出任何东西。

突然感觉像是做了个梦，他回忆起男人嘴唇的触感。

那应该是男人第一次亲他·····他很快就把这个念头甩出了脑海，他为什么要在意这种事？

他的呼吸还是很不稳，高潮耗光了他的所有力气，他往后躺，放空了思绪，让一个个念头随意地飘过他的脑海。

**月光**

过了一段时间，他的呼吸终于正常了起来。他慢慢坐起身，突然感到嗜睡。

Shiki依旧站在窗前，凝视着外面。

乌云少见地没有遮挡夜空，银色的月光挥洒在这座城市的上空，照亮了室内的景象。

男人照样盯着外面的风景，似乎没有注意到Akira的视线。也许他注意到了，只是选择了无视。

没有开灯的室内很是昏暗，然而明亮的月光勾勒出了Shiki的剪影。Akira控制不住地盯着男人的背影出神，眼前的光景看起来像是一场梦。

Shiki站立的姿态笔直而挺拔，透出一股无法忽视的坚定 。

Akira在想他闻到的是谁的血，让Shiki少见地暴躁了起来。

“什么？”

男人突然转身看向Akira，红眸落在了他的脸上。他垂下眼眸，躲开了男人的视线。

Shiki看了他一会儿，然后伸手拿起了靠在墙边的剑。

银白的剑锋在空气中划出风声，堪堪停在了他的喉咙旁。

“···！”

Akira的身体一顿，男人观察着他的表情，嘴角挂着浅笑，用刀锋在他的皮肤上浅浅地划了一刀。

仿佛被针尖刺穿皮肤一样的刺痛让他微微抽气，但是他却没有害怕。

不知为何，他就是知道男人并不打算真的伤害他。

“哼。”

男人哼笑一声，收回了剑刃。坐在了窗边的木头箱子上，把所有的注意力都放在了手中的刀上，仿佛对Akira失去了兴趣。

Akira的眼神在房间里转了一圈，停在男人脚边的两把匕首上。男人似乎随意地把它们丢在了地上，上面还残留着血迹。

这一定是属于那个人的武器，那个让Shiki变得有些异常的人。

“那个，不是你的吧？”

他没有多想的开口了，凝视着月光下男人专注的侧脸。

“不是。” 男人的声音有一丝沙哑，也许是刚才那场情事的缘故。

“你杀了他吗。”他再次开口问道。

“被一只烦人的猫缠上了。”

男人的声音毫无起伏，红眸依旧注视着刀锋的线条。Akira没有再问，知道了也没有意义。

Shiki在月光下十分专注地凝视着剑身，偶尔用指尖触碰刀锋，用十二分的认真对待这把剑。

“你不用其他的吗。”他问道，把脸靠在了手臂上，尽量随意地跟男人说话。他没穿衣服，只是把床单裹在了身体外面，月光洒在Akira光滑的肩背上。

“除了这把刀以外···吗。”

男人抬眸，他们对上了视线；不知为何，他的心突然有些静不下来。

“不用。”

Shiki简短的回答结束了他们的交流。

但是房间里的空气好像有些变化。

Akira自己都不能理解他为什么和Shiki搭话了，一个比起任何人都要让他憎恶的男人。

他只是···突然想搭话了。并没有其他的理由。

所有人都畏惧着Shiki，畏惧着他留下的尸山血海。这是一个傲慢，残忍无情和拥有绝对自信的男人。

但是···

虽然还是有些犹豫，Akira再次开口说话了。

“你···为什么会参加Igra?你并不想做麻药王吧？”

没有其他参加者可以在Shiki面前坚持哪怕十秒，收集需要的牌子对他来说应该是很简单的事。他为什么没有挑战“王”？

冰冷的眸子在月光下端详着Akira。

“你见识过真正的‘疯狂’吗？”

“疯狂？” 男人的问题让他疑惑。

“失去了一切所能失去的情感后，剩下的，纯粹而单一的疯狂。”

男人的声音低沉而认真，Akira没有打断他的话。

“我见过，一个看上去毫无防备，毫无生气，甚至让你怀疑到底能不能战斗的男人。”

Shiki皱起了眉头，Akira有些惊讶，没想到男人也会露出烦躁的表情。

“我从未忘记过那个男人的眼睛。”

“那是真正的疯狂，什么都没有映照出来，没有光线，没有黑也没有白，只是单纯的无。”

男人的表情是前所未有的认真和坚定。

“感情只会碍事，需要的只有不断打磨历练的自身的力量。除此之外，什么都没有。”

男人的视线回到了刀身上，月光下的剑刃闪烁着锋利的光芒。

“我会用这双手，亲自掐断那个男人的喉咙。”

虽然Shiki的表情没有太大的变化，Akira却看得到他内心的怒火。那个男人一定是他在参加Igra的原因。

他的眼睛上方，有什么在空中扫过；他的刘海摇摆了一下，几缕头发飘落了下来。

男人在看着他，血红的眼底闪烁着昏暗的光芒。

“只是无聊的事，忘了我说过的话。”

说完，男人站起身回到了窗边。

他凝视着Shiki的侧脸，这个男人从来没有这么说过话。

他突然又有想要问男人的事，也许月光减少了他对男人的恐惧。

“你为什么···把我带了回来？”

为什么一个被所有人恐惧，给他人带来死亡的男人会让他活下来？

比起其他的问题，这个念头一直在Akira的脑海里盘旋。

Shiki再次转身，凝视着他好一会儿才开口。

“大部分人看到我的时候，都会转过脸，因为恐惧而拒绝对上我的眼睛。但是你没有。”

“明知道无法抗衡，却依旧试图抵抗，你不怕死吗？”

“我只是不喜欢被人压制。”

“那样做极有可能会激怒对方。”

“人迟早都会死吧？比起死，在死之前还要向别人委曲求全更讨厌。”

他闭上了眼睛，然后再次对上男人深邃的眸子。

“我要遵从我自己的意志直到最后。”

Shiki的双眸微眯，他似乎被这个回答取悦了。

“真有趣，没杀你是对的。”

他放下了手中的剑，向前一步用手抬起了Akira的下巴。

一双血红的眸子俯视着他，对上了他的视线。

“你的名字，是什么？”

Akira犹豫了一秒，没有回答。

“说。” 男人再问了一遍，这次是命令。

“Akira。”他回答道。

“Akira，你这个人即纤细又粗暴，每当看到你的那双眼睛，我都会想让你臣服，我会一点点的慢慢来，即使要花上很久的时间。”

“我最讨厌你这种类型的人了。”他毫不畏惧地与男人对视。

“哼，那是我的荣幸。”男人哼笑一声，“但是···”

男人的另一只手的指尖从他的胸膛滑到了腹部，指甲拂过肚脐的穿孔。

他低低的喘了一声，表情变换了一瞬间。

“你的身体似乎已经学会享受了。越是坚硬的东西，越是容易在关键时刻崩坏粉碎。老老实实服从的话，会轻松很多。”

男人的眼眸在月光下有种蛊惑人的魅力，那双红色的眸子仿佛能贯穿他的心灵，夺走他的灵魂。

Akira想象了一下向男人屈服时带来的解脱感，在那极短的一瞬，他的信念动摇了。

一旦向这个男人屈服，他人生的一切都会交托在男人的手心里，取而代之的，是一段漫长的下坠，直到他堕落到所能到达的最深处，一个永远不可能爬出来的地方。

放弃自我意识会把他从折磨里解脱出来。男人会教他如何享受被他人支配一切，完全属于一个人的那种感觉。

——不要。

男人的确教会了他的身体，每当Shiki触碰到他，他的身体就会开始渴望更多。

但是不管有多艰难，他都会坚持下去，他会保护自己的灵魂。

他从短暂的失神里回过神来，朝男人投去毫不动摇的目光。

“我不属于任何人。我只会属于我自己。”

Shiki没有生气，倒反露出了笑容。

“对，那就好。” 男人的声音里有着笑意。

无力感和焦躁涌了上来，他的话正合了男人的意。结果上来看，男人并不希望看到他放弃的样子。

他享受的是Akira在他身下挣扎，试图抵抗的样子。他反抗得越强烈，带给Shiki的愉悦感就越强。

但他也并不能就此服从。即使顺了男人的意，他也会继续反抗下去，他没有别的选择。

因为那是他仅剩的自由。

**加速 / Accelerate**

男人又出门了，他躺在床上盯着窗外白灰色的天空。这次男人依旧没有锁门，但是他却丧失了立刻逃离这里的那种冲动。

无论他告诉自己多少次，他不会向男人屈服，他的内心最深处的，组成他这个人的存在的东西正在渐渐崩离碎落。

离男人刚把他带回来的那天只过去了一周左右，但是他却有种被关在这里几个月的感觉。

他的身体还是有挥之不去的无力感，但是他已经开始逐渐习惯身体上的疼痛和疲劳。

他的世界只有眼前的房间，和Shiki。

他对其他事情一无所知，在这些墙壁的外面发生着什么？现在是什么时间？

一股恶寒从背脊升了起来，他抚摸着因为寒冷而起了鸡皮疙瘩的肩膀，看向房间一角的外套。

走过去拾起他的外套，Akira在这段时间来第一次穿上了他自己的外套。他突然有种穿着别人的衣服的感觉。

把双手放进口袋里，他的左手传来一阵刺痛。他看了看左手的手心，Keisuke留下的伤痕已经结疤了，他没有碰过，所以总算停止流血了。

他大概还是需要找个医生看一看。

右手似乎摸到了冰冷的金属，他的手顿住了，但还是把那东西留在了口袋里。

把它拿出来会让他记起不需要想起的过去。

——不需要想起的过去。

他的想法仿佛在刻意远离这些“过去”。

他在逃避什么？

——他本该面对的现实。

来到Toshima的目的是打败“王”，但是听不听那个女人的话在这个状况下已经没有任何差别。

他甚至无法去思考关于“未来”的事情，时间好像停止了，他的世界是静止的，直到Shiki回来。

他本该不停的抗争，试图挣脱束缚。但是有什么在阻止着他。

恨意，愤怒，焦躁，恐惧，不知何时起，他的所有情感都围绕着Shiki，这个男人的事情占据了他的所有想法。

这个认知让他的嘴角勾起了苦涩的笑容，他慢慢地吐气，坐回了床上。

那个男人对他的影响比他自己所意识到的还要多得多。

他直直地走进了Shiki的陷阱。

不会对男人屈服的他的觉悟引得Shiki不断折磨他，结果是那个男人成为了他思绪的中心。

Shiki已经预料到了在他身上正在发生的事吗？

每当他一个人思考这些事的时候，他感觉什么都没有被改变，他还是从前的那个人。

然而···他不得不承认那个男人正在一点点侵蚀他的心，不单单他的身体，连他的心都在逐渐被Shiki所占有。

无形的恐惧慢慢吞没了他，他看 得到，他自身日渐扭曲的精神，在那个男人的手心里被一点点捏碎。

这种感觉，就好像是他以为他站的是地面，但当他低头，他却站在了流沙的中心。

他用手捂住眼睛，深深地叹了口气。

哪怕明白他的精神在发生着什么，他却意外的很平静，就连他自己都有些惊讶。

但这个认知让他越发觉得自己无可救药。

口袋里的东西突然震动了起来。

他花了几秒才意识到到底发生着什么。Emma在用通信器联络他。

掏出金属的机械，他点击接通。

“Akira？”

女人的声音传来，混杂着信号不好导致的杂音。

他们说了几句话，Emma问他的位置。

Akira扫了眼窗户，“地址····不清楚，我被人关起来了。”

事实是他想要出去的话随时都可以，但是不知为何他给出的回答却是这个。

“关起来了？被谁。”

“···一个叫Shiki的男人。”

“！？你在做什么？”

Emma的声音变了，Akira感到事情似乎有些不对。

“那个男人Shiki，就是Vischio的掌权者，Ilu Re。”

他的双眸瞬间睁大，手里的电话差点掉了出去。

Shiki是···Ilu Re？

那个把他带来这里的男人···是他来这里的目的，要杀的男人——他的敌人。

他的手抖了起来，“你在骗我··吧···”

“在这种时候骗你有什么好处？”

女人烦躁的声音从听筒里传了出来，她低喃一声：“得赶紧把你回收····”

“回收？”他疑惑的话语带来了一阵令人不安的寂静。

他知道这种寂静，是说了不该说的话时的尴尬。

“不，我的语法有些偏差。不用在意，我们很快就会抵达Toshima。”

他还想问什么，Emma已经挂了电话。

女人的话里有很多异样的地方，先是听到他被“王”抓住时的反应，Emma听起来有些烦躁，却并没有多着急。

更令他不安的是女人说的那句话···仿佛“回收”他这件事比交给他的任务还要重要许多···

如果他们真正的目的是让他打败“王”，为什么还会费功夫回收放下去的棋子？

整件事有什么不对的地方。

在他意识到自己在做什么之前，银白的通信器已经被他砸到了墙上粉碎成几块。未知的恐慌吞没了他，他有种被推下了悬崖的感觉，完全找不到落点。

让他惊慌不安的不只是女人话语里的漏洞，还有Shiki是“王”的事实。

也许那个女人是骗他的——他努力平复着呼吸，压下腹腔里缓缓升起的恐惧。

他需要恢复思考能力，呆在这个房间的话他的思绪也会随着时间而停止，他需要把关于那个男人的事情逼出他的脑海里。

用胳膊遮住了眼睛，他躺到了床上。

黑暗中，整个世界都被扭曲了，他完全无法思考。

到底···他的周围在发生什么？

他就这样在黑暗中躺了一段时间，几个小时好像过去了。

门外面传来了脚步声。

他立刻坐起身来，想着Shiki回来了。

但有什么不对劲的地方。

脚步声听起来有些陌生，和他熟悉的，属于那个男人的自信而不紧不慢的脚步声完全不同。

当他迟钝的大脑意识到来人不是Shiki，那人已经来到了门口。

看到出现的男人，他呆住了。

是那天把皮箱交给了他的男人。

“找Shiki的话，他现在不在。” 

陌生的男人用玻璃一样的双眸注视着他，他可以从剔透的瞳孔里看到他自己的倒影。

跟Shiki截然相反的一双眼眸，那个男人的眼睛是深邃而自信的，每次都仿佛要把他的灵魂吸进去。

“跟我来。”那个男人这么说。

Akira跟着男人的脚步走出了关了他一段时间的房间。

他停下脚步回头看了一眼。要离开的话他随时都可以离开的，但是不知为何他却没能迈出脚步。

离开这里的念头让他害怕。

一个声音在他耳边低语，说去外面的世界只会给他带来痛苦和恐惧。

呆在这里，呆在那个男人的保护下，他可以什么都不用思考，什么都不用恐惧。

他的呼吸一紧，那股莫名的恐惧扼住了他的喉咙，他的脚步慢了下来。男人轻轻拉了拉他的手臂，似乎在催他快走。

“···我不能走。”

他的声音有些颤抖。男人回头，发出了轻轻的叹息。

“跟我走。”

他再次开口，把Akira的双手包在了他的手掌里。他蓝色的眸子直直看进Akira的灵魂深处，不知为何，拒绝这个男人的想法消失了。

他们一起离开了这个属于他的牢狱。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“我···还是走了，我有种不属于这里的感觉。”

他对靠在树下的男人说。

他们站在了城市外围的废墟中心，Shiki曾经把他带来一次的地方。

“你害怕Shiki吗。”

男人毫无起伏的声音在他的身后响起，Akira转身看向苍白无色的男人。

害怕？他没有理由去害怕那个男人。

呆在那里，他的精神总有一天会崩溃。逃跑，Shiki会像个猎人一样追来，把他斩杀。

对于Shiki，他只是一个玩具。他确信如果男人知道谁把他带了出来，他们两个都会被杀掉。

男人抬头看向他，毫无起伏的声音里透着绝对的肯定。

“那个男人杀不了我。”

Akira睁大了眼眸。

毫无生气，失去了所有情感的男人——

难道——

陌生的男人朝他伸出了手，问出了令他匪夷所思的问题：

“你知道你在被染成什么色吗。”

“···？”他记得第一次见到这个男人他也说过类似的话。

“你知道什么颜色最适合你吗。你知道你现在选择了什么颜色吗？”

Akira看着面前的男人，完全无法理解他在说什么。

“你在···说什么？”

他看进男人毫无感情的眼眸，感觉自己似乎窥视到了男人深不见底的内里。

身后一前一后的脚步声让他一惊，他回头，不敢相信自己的眼睛——

“Emma？！”

CFC的两人出现在了Akira的面前。Emma把目光投向一旁苍白的男人，声音是前所未有的认真。

“找到你了——Nicole Premeir。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**奪還/ Recapture**

黑衣的男人迈着不紧不慢的步子走进公寓，淡漠的红眸在扫过左侧房间敞开的铁门时微眯。

他稍微加快了步伐，走进了关着Akira的房间。环视着四周，没有感到任何人的气息。

“···喂。”

即使如此，他还是叫了一声，视线扫过Akira在床上躺过的地方，这个空间里充斥着那人的气息，给他一种那个人还在的错觉。

“走了吗···” 

他低声说了一句，会变成这样并不出乎他的意料。

“我不是任何人的东西。我只会属于我自己。”

那人坚定的话语在他耳侧响起，他环视着房间，似乎想最后再看一眼。没有使用的人，这个房间也没有打开的必要了。

这时，墙角的地板似乎闪过金属的光芒。

他的双眸微眯，把手中的日本刀靠在了墙边，走过去捡起来一片金属碎片。

“通信器···”

男人眼眸微睁，他一眼就认出了军里使用的东西，他也是大意了，竟然被人监控了这么久还察觉不到。

他更加仔细地扫视着房间，终于在门口的一侧发现另一件不属于这里的东西。

他拾起它，一个小巧的玻璃瓶在带着皮手套的掌心折射着光芒。

“这是···Line的···”

下一秒，玻璃容器被男人的手指捏碎，发出一声脆响。

Shiki拿起墙边的日本刀，转身走出了房间，那双比鲜血还要血红的狭长眸子比任何时候还要鲜艳，仿佛在黑暗中划出了两道血红的痕迹。

男人快要溢出的杀意和怒火点燃了他的双眸，在那一瞬间散发出了可以灼烧空气的热度。

修长的黑影在城市中飞快地穿梭，Shiki奔跑时紧绷的肌肉和乌黑的装束让他看起来宛如一只矫健的黑豹，散发出捕食者的杀气。

他朝着城市外围的某个方向前进，脚下没有丝毫犹豫。

冥冥之中，他隐约知道Akira会在哪里，以及——那个男人。

心脏在胸腔鼓动着，仿佛知道他在被命运牵引着前往——他该去的地方。

当建筑变得稀少，视野渐渐开阔，他锐利的眸光瞬间锁定到了Akira的背影。

看到在对Akira挥出刀刃的金发男人，他的眸子一缩，心脏仿佛停止了一瞬——

Shiki阴沉下双眸，一瞬间散发出的怒火点燃了他的半边身，脚下迸发出非人的速度，他冲向前方Akira的背影。

男人脸侧乌黑的发丝似乎都被怒火所点燃，在空中拂动了起来。

羞辱过他的人——都要死。

挡他的路的人——都要死。

对他的东西出手的人——也要死。

男人几乎是瞬间就来到他们的后方，高高举起手中长长的日本刀，背对着日光的红眸散发出猩红的嗜血神色。

Akira所在的地方却有穿着西装的一男一女挡着他的路，他们察觉到了动静，警觉地回头。

一刀冰冷的寒光贯穿了他们的身体，Shiki像是碾碎路边的虫子一样毫不犹豫地一刀切在两人的脊椎上。

男人恐怖的力量让薄薄的刀身直接切穿了两人的腹腔，把Emma和Gwen拦腰斩成两半。

内脏和血液像是喷泉一样在男人的身前迸发开来，当在两人的惨叫响彻众人的耳朵时，Shiki却已经来到了深处的Gunji和Kiriwar前，挥刀砍在了Gunji的武器上。

金属相交的刺耳声音让Akira回过神来，他瞪大了眼眸，刚才短短的一瞬发生了太多事，他的眼睛没有能跟上。

上一秒，Gunji的金属爪子朝着他的眼睛划了下来，下一秒，Emma和Gwen的惨叫就从身后传来。

他想起了听到的悲鸣，微微回头，所看到的血腥场景让他几乎立刻就转回了头，眼眸不断收缩。

“····！”

他这才察觉到腰间似乎有一只手，是处刑人吗？不···Gunji在他的不远处，好像被什么人击退了，无法再靠近。

那现在抱着他的···是谁？

Akira抬起头看向身后，顿时呆在了原地。

Shiki··？！

男人的一只手环在他的腰上，把他抱在怀里，他的头顶几乎抵着Shiki的下巴。

“一群杂鱼。”

Shiki的另一只手握着他的武器，他把日本刀的刀尖指向其余的人，Akira能感觉到男人低沉的声音响起时他胸腔的震动。

他还是感觉难以相信眼前的一切，心脏的跳动越来越快，听见男人熟悉的声音时，他竟然感到了一丝怀念。

明明男人才离开了几个小时。

他抬起不断颤动的眸子看向Shiki的脸，他看到的是乌黑的发丝和那双血红的眸子。他看到是一个无论面对什么都不会畏惧的男人。

——为什么？

这个疑问占据了他的所有思考，但他却问不出口。

“碍我的事就要被我排除——”

Akira再次抬头看向男人的侧脸，他突然发觉男人表现得十分异常。虽然战斗中的Shiki也散发着嗜血的气息，但是现在男人浑身都充满着杀意和怒火，几乎让他喘不过气来。

一直都十分冷静的眸子失去了理性的光芒，被黑暗的情绪和疯狂取而代之。

“你——” Shiki的声音变得沙哑，听起来几乎像是低沉的嘶吼。

面无表情的苍白男人转过身看向Shiki。

“你为什么执着于他？” 男人像Shiki提出的问题让Akira的身体一顿。

“你说什么？执着？”

Shiki沉下了眼眸，仿佛男人说出了令人匪夷所思的话语。

Nano空白的眼眸看向Akira，“他对你来说···是被需要的存在吗。”

男人闭上了眼睛，似乎已经十分不耐烦了。

“鬼知道。” Shiki的回答带着烦躁的怒火，“我来夺回属于我的东西，仅此而已。”

男人的尾音带着绝对的自信，在所有人的面前宣誓了Akira的所有权。

Akira的脑海因为太过惊讶快要运转不过来了。Shiki是来带他回去的？

但是比起男人说的话，让他更加为之震动的是他自己的反应——Shiki所说的每一个字都让他感到厌恶，应该让他感到厌恶——但是，他·····

他的心底蔓延开来的却不是抗拒和恶心，而是······

喜悦。

他的瞳孔颤动着，不，不会是这样的。这只是因为短时间内发生了太多事，他的大脑跟不上来了而已。对···一定是这样·····

对了，他有个十分重要的问题想要问Shiki的···

在大雨中，他艰难地抬头看向男人，问出他一直都想要知道的问题。

“你就是···Il Re吗。“

Shiki朝他看了过来，并没有为他的问题感到惊讶。

“不知道。只是那边那个恶趣味的男人擅自叫的名字，我对药物什么的没兴趣。”

“那是，你想要的东西——”

Nano毫无起伏的声音响起，Shiki冰冷的视线刺向毫无生气的男人。

“你说什么？借助麻药去得到暂时性的力量的行为，是只有杂狗做的出来的事。你觉得我会去做？看来还真的是被看轻了呢。”

Shiki一次性说了很多句话，然而他越是否认，就越是说明男人的话有着真实性。

“你每天都寻找和击败借用这力量的愚者，通过打败他们证明你自己，寻找安稳。”

“我说让你闭嘴。”

男人把Akira推到了一边，握着武器的手开始捏紧。

“我一天都没有忘记过，你疯狂的姿态，从在战场上那个遇到你的那天开始。”

因为在社会的黑暗面打出的名声，Shiki有一段时间被政府所雇佣，去战场上执行机密任务。他的资料是伪造的，没有任何一个一般士兵知道他真正的身份。

那是一个接近黎明的夜晚，他结束了侦察任务，正在返回军营。

当他回到营地，所有的一切都被火焰吞噬了。滔天的大火和血腥气照亮了夜空。

穿着制服的尸体叠在一起，仿佛工厂里制造出来的人偶，堆成了山。

但他已经早已看惯了死亡和尸体，他唯一惊讶的点只有敌人竟然能在如此短的时间里不被发现地袭击营地的人。

一阵微风把浓密的黑烟吹散了些，稀疏的人影出现在浓烟里。这些人单独站在尸体堆成的山上，看起来毫发无损。

一股寒意爬上了他的后背。

站在火海里的男人看起来毫无防备。他的姿势很随意，手臂垂在身侧，看起来没有丝毫的战斗意识。

这些人的脸上一片空白，仿佛迷路的人；或是鬼魂——完全不属于这片惨烈的战场。

他的身体一僵，那个男人在看着他。

男人的眼眸里毫无生气。

他是怎么看到他的？Shiki的位置在几十米之外，甚至躲在了丛林里，应该没有人能用肉眼观察到他的位置。

然而男人在用空空的眸子直直看向他，那双眼睛里除了黑暗，什么都没有。

他的身体陷入了无法言说的压力之中，他的心跳开始加速，就连呼吸都困难了起来。

他的视野，身体和思考都陷入了黑暗。

Shiki意识到他身上正在发生着什么，为什么他的身体在不受控制的颤抖——他在害怕。

那是他在人生中第一次感到恐惧。

男人空空无也的眼眸里没有丝毫属于人类的感情，只有疯狂，被黑暗染尽的疯狂。

下一秒，他的身体擅自行动了起来，他抽出匕首朝着男人冲了过去。

把这么做的后果抛在了脑后，他在那时唯一想要的——就是消除他恐惧的源头。

其他的士兵上前阻止了他，他们的力量十分恐怖，和Shiki所遇到过的所有战士都要不同。然而他还是艰难地越过了这些人，到达了男人的所在处，支持着他前行的只有一股他也不能理解的冲动。

周围的一切都是模糊的，Shiki的眼里只看得到他，这个眼睛里居住着深渊的男人。

调整好了刀锋的角度，Shiki向前一跃，朝着毫无动作的男人刺了过去。

········

“为什么在当时——你没有杀了我。”

Shiki沉下眼眸盯着远处的男人，他的眼眸仿佛刀锋一样锐利，一如遇到这个男人的那一天——

“我想慢慢品味，在你的体内孕育的恐惧。”

“···什么？！”

“在你无敌的假象被击溃的那一瞬，你感到的恐惧。以及在你体内因为恐惧种下的冲动的种子，执念——我全部都看到了。我知道你一定会追过来。”

“你恨的不只是我，还有从我这里诞生的一切。越是强大的存在，被打败时的冲击就越深刻。”

苍白的男人朝着Shiki伸出了手。

“只要那恐惧在你的心里扎根一天，你就永远也不可能打败我。”

Shiki挥出了剑，仿佛在说他已经没有可以对男人说的话了。

“无聊的话到此为止——”

男人踏出一步，摆出了攻击的姿态。

首先失去冷静的人会输，而现在，Shiki已经被怒火和仇恨遮住了眼睛。

莫名的阴影在他的脑海深处蔓延开来。

Shiki会死——

Akira几乎可以确信。

这个男人占有了他的身体，差点摧毁了他的精神。如果他输给了另一个男人，如果他不再是那个绝对强大的征服者，Akira会是什么？

“停下···！”

他抓住了男人的手臂。

“别妨碍我！”Shiki一把把他推到了地上，那股力量让他的眼前模糊了一秒。

Arbitro让处刑人抓住了他的手臂，他被迫站在观众席看着Shiki和Nano的大战开场。

“去死——”

Shiki愤怒的嘶吼在大雨中越发令人心惊，男人仿佛子弹一样射向Nano，他手中的剑仿佛黑暗中闪烁的雷电，带着令人颤栗的力量。

被怒火和仇恨所驱使的男人的力量是以往的翻倍，然而还是没有擦到敌人的衣角。

Shiki吼叫着不断砍向男人，但是Nano的身体仿佛落叶一样难以把握，没有一次能打中。

“你的目的到底是什么？！” Shiki愤怒的大吼响彻他的耳边，Nano回答了他的问题。

他却理解不了他们说的话。

集体性社会？贪婪？人类的自大？

Nano的口中不停吐出深奥的词语，在Akira的耳朵里却仿佛不能被理解的咒语，他拼命运转迟钝的脑海去试图理解，但却只能明白大概的意思。

他从苍白的男人身上感觉到了——孤独，无边无际的悲伤。

“如果你也能尝到这痛苦，你会怎么做？”

男人微笑着朝Shiki伸出了手。

**終焉の开幕**

“我的血——是你弱小的象征，只有超越了自身的弱小，才能得到真正的强大。就像曾经的我一样。”

“我的血，Line的原液，常人只要尝到都会失去理智。你呢，你能超越它吗。”

Shiki死死地注视着Nano半晌，他手中的剑突然插进了地面。

Akira惊住了，他的身体开始颤抖起来：不可以——

然而，在他可以向男人喊出他想说的话之前，Shiki已经冲向了站在原地不动的男人，并且掐住了他的喉咙。

下一秒，他狠狠地咬在了Nano的脖颈上。

男人苍白的嘴唇勾勒出胜利者的笑容，“到最后都是愚者——”他好像这么说。

Shiki的眼睛里没有丝毫的理性，仿佛野兽一样充斥着疯狂和嗜血，让看着他的Akira的背脊一凉。

“他是···疯了吗···”

身后传来Arbitro的声音，他显然也被眼前的景象震惊了。

Nano脖颈上流出的血越来越多，染红了男人的衣服。他的血正在进入Shiki的身体，和他融为一体。

他正在喝Line。

Akira有种世界末日降临的感觉，那种绝望的预感已经成为了现实。他的心脏在胸腔不停鼓动，让一个认知越来越清晰——

太晚了。

“他···他这是在自杀！直接喝下Line的原液···那个男人是疯了吗？！”

Arbitro的话音刚落，Shiki从喉咙里发出了呛到的嘶吼，男人的嘴被血染红了，Nano的血源源不断地从他的下巴滴落。

他把Nano的尸体扔在了一边，男人仿佛布偶一样倒在了地上。

一声惨烈的悲鸣从Shiki的喉咙里发了出来，他用手抠着自己的脖子，仿佛想要把自己的血肉撕成碎片。

眼前的情景像一把刀一样刺进了Akira的灵魂，他有种世界在支离破碎的感觉。

男人捂着喉咙伏在了地上，不断发出痛苦的嚎叫，仿佛在从灵魂深处发出悲鸣。

Akira转过了头，无法看下去了。

一股晕眩在他脑海里越升越高，直到覆盖住了他的眼睑，把眼前的一切变成模糊的光晕。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

不像是人类发出的惨烈嚎叫把空气撕裂开来，让他的身体一颤，心底的恐惧越来越浓厚，让人难以呼吸。

他紧紧地闭上了眼，不敢再看下去。

黑暗中，声音和景象却越发鲜明。

一片黑色的天空。

宛如针尖一样落在大地上的雨。

似乎听见了源源不断的雷声，然后其中夹杂着的——是什么落在地上的声音。

温热的液体在空中喷射的声音。

金属碰撞的声响，什么被切断的声音。

惊慌的喊叫声。有人在尖叫。不，不止一个。

“难道你刚好是适应者——啊啊——”

尸体落在了他的附近。鲜血染红了脚下的土地，然后被雨水冲刷干净。

Akira已经分不出真实和想象了，他紧紧咬着下巴，牙齿打颤的声音在他自己的头颅里回响。

在逐渐模糊的思绪中，他想——

如果真的有神的话，那他一定早就抛弃了我们。

Nano，Akira···不，这里的每一个人都是被害者，被卷入了命运残酷的齿轮，没有人想要这个结果。

如果···眼前的折磨永远也不会有结束的那一天。

这也许就是Nano选择了自我毁灭的理由。

但是他——

Akira没有坏掉。还没有。

所以眼前的黑暗回答了他。

有什么东西重重地落在了他的身前，雨水溅到了他的脸上。他闻到了鲜血那股呛人的腥臭。

他的直觉意识到了发生了什么。他遵从本能睁开了双眼。

戴着面具的头颅躺在那里。几秒前还连接在一具穿着白西装的身体上、属于Arbitro的头颅。

他没看到他的脸。

但还是没有看到的好，如果他看到了Arbitro死前的表情，他一定会记住一辈子。

即使这样，他还是无法把自己的视线从那东西上移开，惊诧的情绪占据了他的脑海，让他难以分析眼前正在发生的事请。

——Shiki怎么样了？

从头颅上移开视线，他撑起手臂坐起身。

不远处，一个修长的黑色身影背对着他。手中握着剑，纹丝不动的姿势让Akira有种之前的都是梦的错觉。

然而当他扫视周围的情景，可怕的预感浮了上来。

——没有一个人还站着。

处刑人们倒在了血泊里，白西装的男人无头的尸体就在他的不远处。

就连这倾盆的大雨都冲刷不干净的血海。

被眼前的景象惊呆的Akira再次看向Shiki，男人的身上毫发无损。

他超越那个地狱一样的试炼，成功征服了病毒。

无法言说的恐惧在他的体内升了起来。

——有什么非常地不对劲。

黑发的男人慢慢转身看向他。血红的眼眸贯穿了他的灵魂。

他的身体强烈地颤栗了一下。

男人的眼睛里不见了理性，只有单纯的疯狂和燃烧的火焰，永远都不会熄灭的不洁的火焰。Shiki的嘴角是恶魔的笑容，仿佛还在回味杀戮的味道。

“过来。”

他低沉温柔的声音钻进了他的耳朵里，冰霜一样的感触让他的血液冻结了起来。

男人慢慢走上前来，迈着刻意的步伐。Akira想跑，但是却无法移动一步。恐惧扼住了他的喉咙。

哼笑一声，Shiki提着他的手臂把他拉了起来。他的脸因为疼痛扭曲了起来，肩膀有种要被扯断的感觉。

“放开··！”

他努力抗拒着那股疼痛，Shiki不紧不慢地看着他，仿佛享受着他的挣扎。然后把脸凑到了他的耳边。

“我已经无所畏惧。”男人在喉咙深处低低的笑了。

“我征服了自己的弱点，得到了永远的力量。我会让一切臣服在我脚下，用这力量给一切带来混乱。”

“····！”

Shiki笑了，睁大着眼睛，仿佛疯狂的独裁者。

没有一个词可以形容Akira当时的感觉，“恐惧”都是个远远不够的形容词。也许是“绝望”吧——

“放我走···！！” 他的声音临近崩溃，听起来像是绝望的恳求。

没有丝毫的预警，男人用恐怖的力道打了他一巴掌，血的味道涌上了他的嘴里。

“你跑不了的。” 男人毫无起伏的低沉嗓音陈述着事实。

他闭上了眼眸，无法接受眼前的现实。

——这不是他所知道的Shiki。男人的眼眸里有着深沉的黑暗，被人们称为“邪恶”的东西。

“我会好好疼你的。直到你连理性的影子都看不到为止。”

充斥着欲望的血红眸子凝视着他。

下一秒——

有什么东西重重地打中了他的腹部，他的身体一软，所有的知觉都变得麻木。他无法呼吸。

他的知觉渐渐消失，仿佛伤口里流失的血。

现在谁也救不了他了。饥饿的黑暗吞没了他。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki把Akira抱在怀里，从地下隧道离开了Toshima。

走在漫长而漆黑的通道里，远处的爆炸声震荡着周围的一切，男人的双眸却毫无波动。

也许是因为如今男人狭长的双眸后寄生着更加浓厚可怖的黑暗。

他的世界如今陷入了黑暗，而他想要把所有人的世界都拖入黑暗。自身的改变，他自己最清楚，他如今是另一个人的这件事。

之前的人生仿佛是幻觉，无法引起任何的共鸣，记忆中鲜明的有杀戮，硝烟的味道，黑暗，和一抹融化了他的黑暗的温度。

他紧了紧手里的怀抱，把Akira抱得更紧。

怀中的温度在黑暗中是唯一的真实。

提醒着他曾经的自己，孤独，和令人癫狂的欲望。

他压制着快要溢出的欲望，怀里的人会成为唯一一个知道真正的“Shiki”的人，他会用那双眸子看着他——只看着他。

这个人是他的东西。

隧道的另一头是军队的设施和训练地，他们来到了日興連的军营里。对于突然出现的两人，战争即将爆发的日興連很快就接受了他们，让他们暂时留在了军营里。

Shiki从地下隧道里走出来的时候，黑暗中快要溢出的疯狂和欲望被他深埋在眼底，恢复了冷静自持的姿态。

士兵们在男人修长高大的身影进入视野时停下了脚步，男人的装着实在太过独特，黑色的长外套和皮裤，俊美深邃的脸庞和浑身散发出的压迫力让人丝毫不怀疑一个事实——

这个男人很强。

更让人惊奇的是，这么一个冷酷神秘的男人竟然一路上都抱着一个人，脸色苍白的年轻男人躺在他的怀里失去了知觉，隐约看得见帅气的侧脸。

“哦呀，这是···有点严重呀。”

军医给躺在病床上的Akira做了检查，一边摇头道。

Shiki靠在门边静静的看着，红色的眸子盯着医生握着Akira手腕的那只手。

“给他治疗。” 男人低沉华丽的声音没有半点暴躁，只是口吻仿佛命令一样坚决。但面对这么一个男人，医生并没有生气。

“腹部轻伤···身体也十分虚弱，需要躺在床上静养。”

收起工具，医生叫了护士来帮忙把Akira搬到大厅里，他们的设施里并没有病房，空间足够大的只有嘈杂的前厅。

护士进门来把手放在Akira的肩膀上，然而门边的男人冰冷的声音让他们的动作僵住了。

“等下。我来做。”

Shiki走过去抱起了Akira，护士急忙走到他的前面替他带路。

把手中的人放到病床上，他俯视着Akira平静的睡颜，把脸凑近。微微张开嘴，仿佛要把人吞进去一样凑近他的唇瓣——

但还是没有咬上去，他重新直起身体。

男人走到了窗口的旁边，看着日興連的景色陷入了思绪。

Akira醒来时发现自己躺在床上，周围的嘈杂声让他有些惊奇。

他在哪里？不是Toshima，这一点他很清楚。

因为他的疲劳，他花了一段时间才明白自己在日興連的领地。看着人们穿着战斗服跑来跑去的忙碌样子，他才记起日本即将发生的内战。

这是军营吗？他是怎么来到这里的？

但是没人有回答他的问题的时间，甚至没有上前关心他一下。他们有更加紧急的事情去做。

···Shiki在哪里？突然想了起来，他坐起来看了看四周。

他的身体像是灌了铅一样沉重，头痛欲裂，他暂时还不能离开病床。

当他环顾着周围的情景，他看到了一个修长的黑影，男人正在靠在墙上注视着窗外。

——Shiki。

他抱着手臂，稳稳地眺望着窗外的风景。

Akira所看到男人的脸是平和而冷静的，让他怀疑雨中看到的男人的疯狂样子会不会是他的一场梦。

但如果是梦的话，到底有多少是真的？

说不定他现在也在做梦。

有证实的办法吗？

疲劳在他的脑内浮了上来，逼着他闭上了眼。

他试图抵抗，但是他的思绪很快就被浓雾所笼罩，然后消散。他再次堕入了沉睡。

**落ちる**

黑暗中，一双温暖的手抚过他的脸颊，他下意识蹭了蹭那只手，已经很久没有人这么温柔地触碰过他了。

他竟然有种安心感，仿佛只要这双手还在之前的一切都会变成一个噩梦。

一只有些湿润的手在他嘴唇上逗留了一下，然后探进了他的口中。Akira在混沌的意识里微微张开了嘴，仍由手指在他口中搅弄。

一股淡淡的甜味在舌尖化开。

与此同时，另一只手伸到了他的臀缝里，揉开了紧闭的入口。

“嗯···啊····” 他发出微微的低吟，但却还是没有清醒过来。

湿润的指尖插入了他的后穴，蔓延开来的刺痛让Akira的睫毛颤动了起来，体内的手指四处搅弄，把指尖上的液体全部抹在了他的内壁上。

手指很快就退了出来，Akira皱起的眉头恢复了原样，再次陷入沉睡。

然而很快，一股异样的热意从身体深处涌了出来，他的脑海仿佛发烧了一样一片浆糊，被那股热意占据了所有思绪。

没有任何人碰他，他自己醒了过来。

不久之前，他还有种之前发生的都是噩梦的错觉。

然而，睁眼后，他的眼前还是一片黑暗。

“···！？” 他的眼睛周围有股被束缚的紧实感，有人用黑布遮住了他的眼睛。

试图移动身体，他的手却被绑在了身后，他的心跳开始加快，一股未知的恐惧开始升起。

身体里的热意越来越难以忽视，他的呼吸越来越重，下身渐渐抬起了头。这是···为什么？

Akira的不远处坐着穿着黑色皮衣的男人，他支着手臂俯视地上跪坐的人，深邃的血红眸子里是让人看不懂的情绪和名为欲望的黑暗。

“哈···哈···”

甜腻的喘息从唇瓣里漏了出来，地上的人被欲望所折磨，白皙精瘦的身体在灯光下颤抖着，诉说着渴望。

注视着Akira被眼带遮住双眸的脸，Shiki露出了满意的笑容，站起身走向地上的人。

他伸出手扶住了Akira的脸，把脸凑到了他的脖颈处，深深地吸了一口这人散发出的诱人气息。

视线被遮住，被人触碰到的一瞬Akira的全身都跳了一下，他没有听到任何声音，这个人从一开始就在了吗？

这人的手往下移，划过他的胸口，Akira的脚趾都缩了起来，失去了视觉让其他感官越发明显，让他更加敏感了。

“Shi···ki?”他试探性的叫出男人的名字，但是面前的人却没有回答他。

难道他···不是Shiki？

沉默的男人摸上了他的大腿，甚至探向他的下身，自己可能正在被陌生人猥亵的认知让Akira的心一沉，他挣扎着想要远离男人——

“不要碰我···！”

男人的手握住了他硬得发疼的分身，他的腰顿时一软，失去了挣扎的力气。

他这才发觉他的身体在不知不觉中已经热得一塌糊涂，就连呼吸都像火焰一样灼烧着他的嘴唇。仅仅被人摸了一把，他的分身就已经流出了晶莹的粘液，昭示着他的渴望。

“嗯····”

乳头突然一热，他的乳头被人含住了，Akira发出了甜腻的喘息，他的内心拒绝着这人的触碰，但是身体却已经挺起了腰，仿佛在邀请男人享用他的身体。

内心越是抗拒，下身和乳头的快感就越是明显，他咬住了嘴唇，想到Shiki的时候内心一紧。

Shiki······

男人突然把手探到了他的身下，股沟深处的入口附近，最隐秘的部位被陌生人触碰的羞愤感让他的胸腔起伏了起来。

“你想干什么···？Shiki在哪里？！”

他的内心期望着面前这人在听见Shiki的名字后会因为恐惧而收手，但是男人的手顿了顿就继续手里的动作，没有任何的反应。

修长的手指插入了他的体内，在里面搅弄了一阵子，他的身体随着男人的动作颤抖着，一股令人发狂的痒意在他体内升了起来。

还不够···想要被填满···

他迷蒙的脑海里闪过的想法让他自己都吃了一惊，他瞪大了眼眸，然而清明了一瞬的思考随即就被下身的感官所影响，再次陷入混沌。

体内的手指突然抽了出来，他竟然下意识缩紧了肌肉不想让男人离开。

一双手放在了他的腰上，然后扶着他的腰把他抱了起来。

“！！放我下来···！” 

Akira惊慌失措的声音在空荡的黑色房间里响起，为了不掉下来他下意识用大腿夹住了男人的腰，眼前一片漆黑让一切都令人恐惧了起来。

男人走了几步就坐了下来，他顺势就这样骑在了男人的腰上，身下的温度让他的身体更热了。

被遮住双眼让他的所有感官都敏锐了起来，比如身下男人衣服下紧实的肌肉，和屁股下面撑了起来的硬物，他收紧了腹部，喉咙紧张地滚动了一下。

Shiki没有急着插入，而是握着Akira的腰把他拥入了怀里，吻在了他的脖颈上，用力吸吮。

Akira条件反射想要躲开，不想被陌生的男人做这种亲密的事，但是男人的手把住了他的腰，几乎把他抱在了怀里。

鼻尖闻到了一股冷清的气息，他的眼眸一缩，身体下意识放松了下来。

“是···Shi...ki吗····” 他的声音有些颤抖，一颗心不由自主地落了下来。

从几天的昏睡里醒来还被蒙住了眼睛，本来就被男人摧毁了大半的精神越发脆弱，他几乎有些想哭的冲动。

Shiki比所有人还要强大，他不得不服从。

但是如果在这种状态下被陌生的男人给···他可能真的会崩溃。

即使看不到Akira的眼睛，他的情绪波动对于男人也一清二楚。

嘴角的笑容加深，他凑近了Akira的耳朵：“做得不错，这就给你奖赏。”

许久没有听到的男人低沉性感的声音钻进了耳朵里，他发出微弱的抽气声，绷紧了身体。

背后的手一松，Shiki帮他取下了手铐和脑后的束眼带，他把酸痛的手臂撑在身体两边，努力压制着体内的热意。

视野恢复的一瞬，男人苍白俊美的脸出现在近处，深邃的红眸凝视着他，散发出熟悉的压迫力。许久没看到Shiki的脸，Akira的呼吸停止了一瞬，不知为何心跳快了一些。

“说吧，想要什么？”

Shiki在他耳边低语，指尖拨了拨他肚脐的银色穿孔，然后掐住了他的乳头不断揉捏。

“啊···啧···！” 仅存的尊严让他转过了脸，身体因为忍耐而颤抖了起来。

男人的眼底闪过恶意的微笑，含住了Akira挺立的乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。随之而来的疼痛和快感让他仰起了头，压抑不了的呻吟从口中漏了出来。

Akira的分身抵着小腹硬得发疼，他强行抑制着用手去抚摸的欲望，不愿意表现出享受的样子。

“想要什么就说出来，我说过了吧，会好好疼你。”

Shiki温柔的低语让他咬住了牙，但是身后的穴口却开始咬合起来，仿佛在诉说被填满的渴求。

男人苍白的大手扶着Akira精瘦的腰一路摸了上去，擦过他紧实的肌理和优美的腹肌，在沿途留下火热的感触，停在了他的头发里。

手指伸进他暗青色的发丝里，男人注视着Akira被欲望折磨的碧蓝眸子，他能从Shiki的瞳孔里看到自己的倒影。

以及他现在饥渴的表情。

身体里的火要把他的大脑烧空了，他的呼吸几乎可以点燃他自己，令人抓狂痒意让他有种想要伸进体内抓挠的冲动。

他闭上了双眼，抛开了那点执着。

“想···要···”

听到他自己的声音的那一刻，Akira有种躲起来的冲动，他的声音在颤抖着，带着喘息，仿佛色情的哼声。

男人嘴角的笑容可以称得上艳丽，近距离看着让他有种头晕的感觉。

“想要什么？你得说清楚。”

Shiki随意地摸了一把他的分身，他发出了甜腻的哼声。

“唔····想要···你进来···”

喉咙里发出低低的笑声，男人抚摸上了他的脸，用另一只手握住了他的右手，然后缓缓带到了自己的裤裆深处。

“想要的话，就自己来。”男人的声音里带着笑意。

Akira闻言睁大了眼眸，以为消失了的羞耻感再次浮了上来，让他的身体一僵。

“我没有给你思考的权利。” Shiki的声音在他耳边响起，仿佛咒语一样钻进了他的脑子里，围绕着他旋转。

没错···什么都不要思考·····

他伸出颤抖的手握住了男人勃起的性器，本来就尺寸不俗的肉棒在他手中变得越发粗大，让他的喉咙滚动了一下。

这么伸出手碰，还是第一次···

呼吸越发粗重，手中的硬物越来越滚烫，连带着他的体内一起散发出惊人的热度。

他扶着黑色沙发椅跪坐在Shiki的腰上，扶着手中的性器往臀缝里戳，前端划过他私处留下的湿润感让他的脸一热。

Shiki目不转睛地盯着他，他不敢和男人对上视线，把注意力放到了下身的动作。

“啊！哈···哈····”

对准了位置，他抬起屁股往下一坐，已经吞过男人手指的后穴把粗大的前端吃了进去，体内被撑开的痛苦让Akira叫了出来。

强忍着异样感和疼痛，他再次用力，却只往下吞进了一点点，无法再往前了。Akira的身体颤抖了起来，进退两难。

他体内蠕动的软肉紧紧吸附在了性器的前端上，Shiki低喘一声紧紧扣住了他的腰，然后挺腰狠狠撞进了他的体内。

“唔啊！啊····好热····”

Akira喘息着把手放在了男人的腹部，男人滚烫的性器在他体内整根没入，在他体内散发出仿佛要把他融化一样的热度。

他的体内收缩着，仿佛在感受男人的形状和硬度，那股瘙痒在被插入的一瞬消失了一会儿，但是却渐渐地回到了他的身体里。

还不够···想要更多····

“嗯···你动···一下···”

还没等他说完，Shiki就开始了粗暴的顶弄，一下又一下的撞击让他的脑海一片空白，只能摇晃着身体被动接受男人的欲望。

“啊···！嗯····啊·····”

Akira的上半身随着男人的节奏晃动着，而他的下半身在抽插中散发出淫靡的水声和肉体相撞的“啪啪”声，让他的理智越发模糊。

Shiki滚烫坚硬的性器在体内摩擦时带起的快感太过强烈，口水从他开启的唇角流了下来。

以往的性交都是在疼痛中追寻那一丝快感，但是他现在感受到的却完全相反，他艰难地在足以淹没他的快感里保持着理智。

然而男人一记分外凶狠的顶弄让他发出了高昂的呻吟，他无法在如此激烈的性交里思考任何事，男人的触感和体内的快感占据了他的脑海。

“啊！唔···嗯···哈····”

就连口中溢出的呻吟都随着男人的动作而时高时低，Akira仰起了头，高潮的感觉随着男人的抽插加快而越来越猛烈。

“要···去了····” Akira的声音带着甜腻的哭腔，那声音的色情程度足以让任何人小腹一紧，Shiki扶着他的腰重重往上一顶。

男人的性器顶到了更深的地方，Akira低叫着绞紧了后穴，眼前一白的同时射了出来。

“啊——哈····哈····”

Akira沉浸在了高潮里，被汗水浸湿的头发粘在脸侧，白皙的脸上带着诱人的红晕。

然而以往会在他之后射精的男人却依旧硬挺，还没有要去的迹象。

男人扶着他的腰再次开始抽插，足以把他淹没的快感席卷重来，Akira的腿夹紧了男人精瘦的腰，在激烈的动作里呼吸都困难了起来。

“不···行了···”

Akira下意识开口求饶，身体里的快感快要溢出了，他的脑子都变得奇怪了起来，什么都无法思考。

Shiki扣着他的腰把他抬了起来，体内的性器抽出了一半，然后重重地撞进他的体内。他睁大了眼眸，呼吸都停止了一瞬，脑海一片空白。

然后他只感觉体内一片火热，男人射在了他的身体深处。

滚烫粘稠的精液灌满了他的肠道，一股难以形容的快感和愉悦从身体的最深处蔓延了出来，仿佛从缝隙里钻出的藤蔓，在不知不觉中包裹住了他的心，开始吸取养分。

他能感觉到理性在渐渐溃散，仿佛被快感吸食干净。

“哈···哈····” Akira发软的身体靠在了Shiki身上，诱人而不自知的脸靠在男人肩窝上喘息着。

Shiki抱着他的身子站了起来，把他放在了自己坐的沙发椅上，然后再次把身体覆了上去。

一双手把他的臀部抬了起来，Shiki把他的大腿放到了肩膀上，用身体把他的双腿分开。

Akira抬起泛着水雾的眸子，对上了一双充斥着欲望的红色眼眸。

意识到男人想做什么，他的心一跳，身体在那双眼睛的注视下再次热了起来。

男人低下身把脸凑到了他的耳侧，连带着把他的大腿也压到了胸口，低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边响起。

“求饶还早了点。”

不等他说什么，男人粗长的性器再次撞进了他的体内。

坚硬滚烫的肉棒摩擦着他火热敏感的内壁，一波又一波的快感再次涌了上来，Akira的双手紧紧地抓住了Shiki后背的衣服，湿润的眼角有些发红。

“啊！嗯···啊···”

Akira甜腻的声音在房间里回响，身体因为男人的动作一晃一晃的，白皙修长的大腿环在了Shiki的腰上，勾勒出优美的线条。

注视着身下人看不出半点不情愿的身体动作和淫荡的表情，Shiki挺腰的力道越来越凶狠，发出压抑的喘息。

“真是一幅淫乱的样子，我会把你变得再也离不开男人。”

男人的话让Akira的眼睛睁大了一瞬，但是随着男人在他身体里进出时迸发出的快感，他的理性又消散在了逐渐絮乱的喘息中。

“啊···不行···要···”

他的大腿因为过于猛烈的快感抽筋了起来，他的声音越来越高昂，射精的欲望让他的指甲抠进了男人的后背里。

淫靡的水声随着男人的抽插响起，男人之前射进去的精液让他的甬道一片滑腻，在剧烈的摩擦中变成白沫黏在两人的交合处。

Shiki的抽插越来越快，终于在一次又深又重的撞击下把Akira带向了高潮。

“啊～哈····啊·····”

高潮的快感让Akira的内里猛地绞紧，Shiki闷哼一声在他体内释放了第二次。

然而还没等他的呼吸平复下来，体内的性器再次硬了起来。

男人又开始挺腰，浓稠的精液随着他的动作顺着Akira的臀缝流了下来，他的精力和欲望已经不能与人类相比，Shiki的欲望宛如一个无底洞。

Akira本该感到绝望，但是他的脑海一片空白。

口水从嘴角流了下来，他的视线失去了焦点，身体里的硬物带来的快感占据了他的所有思绪，他无法去想别的事。

“唔····啊····”

再这样下去，他的脑子会变得奇怪起来······

Shiki抽插的动作减缓，伏下身来捏住他的下巴，吻在了他的嘴唇上。

睁大了眼睛，Akira发出了微微的哼声，下意识张开了嘴巴，以为男人会侵入他的口腔。

但是男人却没有，而是转而吻住了他的乳头，重重地吸吮，强烈的刺激让他的脚趾头都缩了起来。

Akira的手臂抱住了男人的头，仿佛在告诉他不要停下。

嘴角勾起愉悦的笑容，Shiki一边舔舐着他的乳头一边缓慢地顶弄，甜腻的喘息不停地从他口中漏了出来。

他的内心一角，摇摇欲坠的理智在颤抖着思考一个问题。

Shiki对他做了什么？

被男人压着侵犯，以往都会让他的身心疲惫，但是现在···

即使被要了这么多次，他的身体也跟随着男人的欲望沉溺在快乐中，叫嚣着想要更多。

“嗯···啊···不行了···不能再····”

甜腻的讨饶没有让男人停下，反倒让他的动作越发粗暴，Akira在不知不觉间跟随着本能挺起了腰，在欲望的深渊里越堕越深。

不知过了多久，黑暗再次吞噬了他的意识，Akira昏了过去。

失去意识前，他在想什么呢？

也许什么都没有想，他的脑海一片空白，仿佛所有的思绪都被Shiki所剥夺，身体的感官支配着他的一切。

越发鲜明的，是在男人支配下时所感觉到的，逐渐扩大的解放感和甘甜的快乐，完全交托给他人的安心感。

Akira闭上了眼，抵抗命运的信念被无边的黑暗扑灭了一大半，只剩下一丝火苗。

再次睁开眼已经是早上了，第一眼看到的是木质的天花板，他缓缓地坐起身。

身体里还有挥之不去的无力感，下身也传来使用过度的疼痛感，昏迷之前的记忆渐渐回到了他的脑海里。

呼吸一紧，Akira咬住了嘴唇，手指抓紧了身下的床单。

对于自身的改变的惊讶感却没有他预想的那么强烈。男人的手段很高明，目的也十分明确，让Akira一点点地、持续性地堕落，他想要自暴自弃都很难。

Shiki没有给予他太多的精神拷问和限制，只是调教他的肉体，让他的性格得以保留。

然而越是温柔的侵略，他越是能清楚地感觉到自己的内心里被粉碎的东西，看到自己被改变的过程。

很痛苦，却什么都做不了。

平复着呼吸，Akira抬眸打量周围的环境。

这里不是医院，更不是Toshima。

入眼的是一间类似书房的宽阔房间，他睡的单人床在房间的一角，窗户的对面。窗户的旁边是一张厚实的木质书桌和黑色的皮椅，墙边高大的书架上摆满了书，看起来更像是什么人的办公室。

······为什么书房里会有一张床？

但是现在这个问题并不重要，重要的是他到底在哪？

——Shiki在哪？

就在这时，他的眼睛捕捉到了什么。他定晴一看，书桌侧边靠着一把长长的，黑色的剑鞘。熟悉的日本刀让他瞬间认出了这把刀的主人。

房间的门被人打开了，Akira被惊动似的朝声音看去。

Shiki进到了房间里，他穿着黑色的高领上衣和长裤，看起来精练而养尊处优，也许是因为男人远超常人的气势。

看了Akira一眼，男人却没有在床前停下脚步，而是径直走到了书桌前，拿起了桌面上的一叠文件。

举起文件，Shiki就这么站在窗边读了起来，深邃的眸子扫过一行行的英文，眼底闪过暗沉的光芒。

站在日光前的男人被阴影勾勒出了轮廓，Akira盯着男人专注的侧脸，不知为何有些移不开目光。

“什么。”

没有从纸上转移视线，Shiki毫无感情的声音响了起来。

“···肚子饿了。”犹豫了一秒，他还是老实地说了出来。从醒来开始他就什么也没吃，还被男人做昏了过去，体力消耗得很厉害。

男人的手顿了一下，似乎没有预料到这个答案。

过了几秒，Shiki的嘴角勾了起来，但是开口时声音依旧没有起伏。

“食物在外面的桌子上。”

这是让他自己去拿···的意思吧？

Akira一开始还有些不敢相信，毕竟被同一个男人锁在一个房间里一个多星期。

但是转念一想，他连自己在哪都不知道，想去哪里也去不了。而且现在的Shiki，恐怕转眼之间就可以把他抓回来。

掀开身上的床单，想要下床的Akira的身体突然一僵。

他身上没穿着衣服。

捏紧了床单，Akira再次开口道：“我···没穿衣服。”

Shiki侧过脸看了他一眼，终于放下了手中的文件，朝他走了过来。

喉咙滚动了一下，他抬眸看向床前俯视着他的男人，优美的碧蓝双眸里有一丝紧张和倔强。

嘴角的笑容加深，男人用手指抬起了他的下巴，拉近了两人的距离。

“事到如今还说什么？我应该说过的，扔了你那无用的羞耻心。”

深邃的红眸凝视着他，涌动着看不到尽头的欲望和黑暗，Akira无法从男人的视线里逃离，睁大着眼眸迷失在了那双邪恶的眼眸里。

看Akira似乎听进了他的话，Shiki放开了他的下巴，嘴角噙着自信的微笑回到了书桌旁。在黑色的皮质沙发椅上坐了下来，男人似乎开始忙碌。

捏着床单的手一松，Akira垂下眼眸掀开了身上的床单。

赤着脚踩在木质地板上，他下了床，肌肤触碰到空气的感觉让他有些不习惯。

下意识朝Shiki的方向看了眼，男人的注意力似乎在文件上，没有在看这边。也不知道是松了口气还是别的，他飞快地转过头走向书房的门，扭开了门把。

随着门被打开的声音响起，Shiki从文件里抬起了脸，看向Akira的方向。白皙的身体在昏暗的房间一角里越发醒目，穿透性极强的视线顺着Akira凌乱的发丝一路往下，扫过他优美的背脊，形状姣好的臀部和修长的双腿。

男人勾起了笑容，垂下眸子继续阅读手里的文件。

木门后是类似客厅的房间，Akira四处看了一下，终于在铺着白布的桌子上看到堆积的食物和水，甚至还有一堆衣服。

衣服堆里找到了自己的T恤和长裤，Akira本想直接套上，鼻尖一动微微皱起了眉头。

一个多星期没洗还被雨水浸湿好几次，这些衣服上面有了一股刺鼻的味道。他放下了手里的衣服，从另外的一堆里拿起了一件蓝色的T恤和牛仔裤穿了上去。

Akira撕开一包咖喱味的Solid几口塞进了嘴里，然后灌了半瓶的水，才终于感觉活了过来。抹了抹嘴角，他才有功夫好好看这里到底是哪里。

客厅的深处有一间厨房，从窗口传来的嘈杂声和强烈的日光让他有种做梦的感觉。

走到窗前往外看去，繁华的街道和温暖的日光让他感觉之前的一切都仿佛是个噩梦。

人们说笑着在街上行走，没有人在流血，也没有恐惧，和CFC的冰冷不一样，日興連的人们看起来善良而友好。

把手放在玻璃上，他可以感觉到阳光的温度。

但是不知为何···Akira的内心在最初的惊叹后，重新被阴影所覆盖。在Toshima死去的人的脸出现在他的眼前，他体内的血是热的，但他却觉得它好冷。

还有···Shiki。

他离开了窗户，走向了书房。

扭开门把，坐在窗边的黑发男人抬起了眸子，血红的双眸贯穿了他的灵魂。在Shiki的面前，刚才感到的那股寒意瞬间消失无踪，也许是因为他没有了去想其他事的余力。

“从Toshima出来，·····你打算做什么？”

Akira鼓起勇气朝男人提出了问题，但是内心却不确定Shiki到底会不会回答他，毕竟他没有向他解释的必要。

Shiki狭长的眸子扫过他的因为紧张而捏紧的双手，嘴角勾起了浅浅的笑容。

“你真的想知道吗。” 男人的声音里有一丝笑意。

“···啊。”

男人的手一松，把手中的文件丢在桌面上，刚好滑到了他面前。Akira读不了多少英文，却也看得出来这份文件很重要。

“战争已经打响了，日本会陷入战乱。”

Shiki翘起修长的双腿，嗜血的神色从红眸里浮了上来，和那天毫无不同的疯狂让Akira的背脊一凉。

“只要等，这个国家早晚会自我毁灭。到时候，一切都会臣服于我的脚下。”

男人的话语从任何人口中说出来都会是天方夜谭，但是Akira知道Shiki是认真的；也做得到。他有常人所比拟不了的的力量，残忍，还有谋略。

站在他面前的男人会成为毁灭和疯狂的源头。

这间屋子的外面，一片光明的城市依旧很热闹。然而现在却给Akira一种都是假象的错觉。

Shiki朝他伸出了手，Akira迈着摇摆不定的步子走了过去。

男人一把拉过他，用食指抬起了他的下巴，血红的眸子在极近距离俯视着他颤抖的眼眸。

“而你···只需要取悦我，只需要讨好自己的所有者。”

他的嘴唇颤抖了起来，却怎么也说不出拒绝的话语，但是也无法就这么放弃自己。他什么都没说。

男人似乎也不需要他的答案，只是注视着他陷入迷茫的双眸，深邃的红眸中闪过笑意。


End file.
